A WWE Life
by xxfanficloverxx
Summary: Alexandra Marie Copeland is Edge’s new wife she gets offered the chance of a lifetime, which Edge doesn’t like, she also meets someone along the way, can she change him for the better? Or is it too late? What other obstacles will she face?
1. Just Say Hi Alex

A WWE Life

Summary: Alexandra Marie Copeland is Edge's new wife she gets offered the chance of a lifetime, which Edge doesn't like, she also meets someone along the way, can she change him for the better?

Disclaimer: The only thing in this story that I own (apart from the plot) is Alexandra.

Chapter 1: Hi

I held onto Adam's hand and squeezed it really tight. I was so nervous. I had always dreamed of the day being backstage of a WWE show, let alone be Edge's wife! I was shaking all over…wait why don't I tell you about myself before continuing.

My name is Alexandra Marie Copeland, I have brown, straight hair up to my shoulders. I'm about 5 ft 7 and I'm quite skinny. I get nervous a lot! And it takes a long time to get used to me...see? That didn't take long.

"Don't be shy Alex, it'll be alright," Adam said when we walked in. I was first approached by Shawn Michaels - my absolute favourite wrestler.

I let out a little squeal and a grin grew on my face. "Is she ok?" he asked Adam quietly, hoping I wouldn't here. 'Nerves' Adam mouthed. Shawn put out his hand. I shook his hand, shaking as if I was in an earthquake.

I couldn't contain it, I had to let it out. "I can't believe I'm meeting SHAWN MICHAELS! YOU ARE MY ABSOLUTE FAVOURITE WRESTLER! I HOPE WE CAN BE GREAT FRIENDS!" I screamed, everyone stopping to stare at me. "Big fan are you?" he asked, slightly scared. I nodded. I calmed myself down at said "Don't worry, I'm not a stalker," I smiled and Shawn walked away.

"Well I messed that up," I sighed. Adam put his arm around me. "It's ok, it was your first time meeting a WWE wrestler, I would have done the same, but with a diva of course," I gave him a look. "Sorry," he replied. I walked into the diva's locker room, the first diva's I saw were Mickie James and Michelle McCool.

"You must be Alexandra!" Michelle said. "Adam has not stopped talking about you, all he says is how great you are!" she added. I looked back at Edge and smiled. "Sit down, lets talk, tell us a bit about yourself," Mickie said, she talked kind of fast, she was very hyper. She rushed me down and I started saying a bit about myself.

"..so I guess I just want to find out about them and how their life went on," I finished. Both Michelle and Mickie had tears in their eyes. "So you're an orphan?" Candice Michelle asked, walking in. "Duh!" Mickie and Michelle said in unison. "It's ok though, I learned to live with it," I admitted, staring at the floor.

I couldn't stay long with the wrestlers. I promised them I'd come back because I had to go and see who some of the superstars called 'Big Granddaddy'. Yep, Vince McMahon.

Adam dragged me along. "I don't see why I have to go and see him, I was perfectly fine talking to Jeff Hardy!" I said, trying to think of an excuse. "You can go and talk to whoever now just talk to him, please," Adam asked. I sighed.

I walked in with Adam following close behind me. I was back to shaking again. I had calmed down when talking to other wrestlers but meeting 'Big Granddaddy' himself was scary beyond belief. "Don't be so shy, take a seat!" he said, sounding merry but as if he didn't really mean it. I sat down and put on a sweet smile. "Now that's what I want to see!" Vince smiled.

"So, how are you feeling about being backstage at a WWE show for possibly, your first time?" "Oh I have had loads of fun, talking to all the stars and such," I replied, feeling really nervous. "Oh that's great! Now I have to talk to you, in private please," Vince looked at Adam and he got the message.

I walked out of the office really happy. "What happened?!" Adam asked. He sounded worried, despite the fact I had a huge smile on my face. "Well, I have been offered the chance of a lifetime!" I shouted. "Tell me!" Adam pleaded.

"I've been offered the chance to become a WWE diva!" I shouted. Adam had a concerned face. "What's wrong with that?" Adam sighed.

"You watch the WWE right?"

"Yeah, HELL-O did you see me today?!"

"So you know how the diva's are and all,"

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't want you showing your body to all those desperate male fans,"

"No, I'm not like that,"

"Vince will make you like that, trust me,"

"How would you know, are you a diva?"

"Listen I know what I'm talking about so follow my advice and decline it,"

"No, Vince won't offer me this chance again, you have to let me!"

"No!"

"Are you the boss of me? No, you're my husband, we promised before man and god we will stay with each other no matter what so it is your job to support me!"

Adam didn't reply. He walked away. "Don't walk away from me!" I shouted. "I need to go get ready for a match!" he shouted back, sounded like he was about to cry. I checked the schedule next to me on the wall and it didn't say anything about Adam having a match.

I walked back into the locker room. I didn't exactly remember the way so I accidentally walked into the men's locker room.

Without noticing Randy Orton standing there, I sat there, crying. He walked over to me. He kneeled down so he was level with my head. He moved the brown hair from my face and lifted my head up. "So you must be Adam's new wife," he realised.

I wiped my tears from my eyes and nodded. "Yep, its me. Little, defenceless, good-for-nothing me," Randy was staring at me. "What?" I asked. "You're, beautiful," he accidentally let that slip out. I knew that because he turned red and turned away as soon as he said it.

"It's ok, I don't think any less of you because you said that," I smiled. "Thanks," he said. "Wow, you are awfully out of character, I even heard rumours that backstage and in real life you are a jerk," I said. "I guess I am, maybe it's just the person I'm talking to," he said.

I realised what was happening. I said it myself, I promised before man and god…well you know you was at the ceremony. You wasn't? Oh, well that's you problem!

"I have to go now, to see Adam, you know how he can be," I said. Getting up, but he grabbed me and pulled me down. "Look, I'm ok now thanks for the comfort, hey, is that you're wife calling?" He let go of me and stood up to listen. I took the opportunity to run out of the room.

I ran and ran until I felt a muscular hand grab me. "I don't bring my wife backstage, she has a baby to look after, so you can't fool me,"


	2. She was Drugged!

First I'd like to thank my reviewer, reviews mean a lot to me, it shows that people are reading my story and I'm not talking to a wall.

Chapter 2: She was drugged!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them! (If you don't, there is something seriously wrong with you)

I sat in Adams room on Monday Night Raw, in my complete outfit I was going to wear out in the ring. Yep, you heard me right, in the ring. I accepted the offer, its just that Adam hadn't found out yet. I saw him leaving the ring as the winner of the match, I had to get out of the room quickly, before he found me.

I opened the door, hoping nobody noticed me. I walked out and was in the hallway. I looked right, then left then right again and I saw Randy standing there. "How do you do that?" I asked. "I've been getting lessons from Taker," he said. "Right.." I said. "Do you remember the promise you made for me?"

"Look, I didn't mean it, I was drugged! I will never, EVER do that to my own husband. If you want revenge, get help from someone else!" I tried to let go but he pulled harder. "Let go!" I screamed. I don't know why nobody could here me. "Really let go! You're hurting my hand!" My arm was getting weaker and weaker. "Not until you do what I've asked you to do,"

"Well I can't do that if you are grabbing onto me," I made a good point. "What's going on?" Adam burst in. That's one thing I like about him, he always bursts in at the right time. Randy let go immediately. "Randall Keith Orton, you always pathetic," Adam said. "I'll settle this later," he warned and walked off.

"What are you wearing?" he asked. "Nothing, it doesn't matter," I lied. "Tell me," he did his puppy dog face. The one I couldn't resist. "Look I have to go, really I do!"

"I may be injured Beth but I know someone who will take your title from you," Mickie said. Beth laughed. "And who is that?" "This girl," Mickie turned back and pointed at me. I was making my way through the crowd. I had cheers already, well the crowd did hate Beth so anyone against her would get cheers right?

I slid into the ring and attacked Beth. I grabbed the title off her and raised it in the air. I was getting cheers everywhere. Beth got up but I finished her off with my finishing move, the spear. Courtesy of Adam, obviously. Mickie pulled me into a hug. We exited the ring, leaving a beaten Beth gasping for air.

We walked backstage and Mickie took her sling off. "I hate wearing that," she smiled. "You were awesome, I didn't know you could wrestle like that, you got skills!" I smiled shyly. "I may have skills but I was nervous as hell!" "And I am even more nervous because I know next week I have to introduce myself, I have no idea what to say and Vince is trusting me to write my own speech!" "It's fine, I'll help," Mickie laughed, she laughed randomly a lot. "See ya later," she said and walked off.

I walked into Adam's room, knowing what was going to happen. "Hi," I played with my fingers, like I always do when I'm nervous. "So, you disobey me, even after I almost begged you to not do it!" Adam was really angry. "Adam, you have to understand that you don't control my life, I'm not a little girl I don't make mistakes, I know why you are like this but trust me, I'm not going to do what your mum did," I said.

"I know my mum made mistakes, I was one of them but if you go down this route than you are going to become just like her," Adam realised. "You know what Adam, you are just being pathetic, I don't know what is going on through your head!" I shouted. He got up and walked towards me.

"You want to know what's going through my head? You think I don't know you have been going out visiting Randy, my worst enemy!" he started shouting really loud.

"I…was…DRUGGED! I don't know how it happened but it happened, I don't know if I blurted it out or anything because I don't remember what happened that night! Well it was last night but either way I don't remember what I did!"

I do know, here is what happened:

I had just finished watching one of my favourite films : Hot Fuzz. (A/N: I don't know if you've heard of it in the USA…plus it has some proper British jokes anyway)

Anyway, I told Adam I was going out with some friends. He was fine with it, he thought we sorted the whole thing. I walked out and was surprised to see Mickie, Candice and Michelle standing right at my door. "Is it me or has everyone learned how to do that jumpy thing from Mark?" I asked. Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels did it to me earlier that day as well. And Shawn seemed to have forgiven me for my outburst.

"Ready to go?" Candice asked. "Yeah yeah we have established that," Michelle joked. We linked arms and walked out of the arena. "So where is this 'wrestling hanging out' spot you guys are taking me?" I asked, using all those hand gestures. "You're standing in front of it," Mickie giggled. "That was…terrifyingly quick," I admitted. "Lets just go in!" Michelle shouted and broke away from the group and ran into this 'hangout'.

Honestly, I still have no idea what it was. I think a pub, slash a stripper club and, whatever really. It was everything rolled into one. It was huge I must say and there was more than just a ground floor. (There is 8!) I sat at the bar and watched my friends dance like mad. They were so embarrassing. When they came over to me I said to them, "Get it through your head, you cant dance!" they burst out laughing.

I looked back at my drink to pick it up and noticed it was full again. "Excuse me, did you change my drink, I just noticed it's full," I asked nervously. The barman didn't turn around or reply. "Helloooooo!" I said once again. "You know that's rude, was you not trained to be caring to all customers?" I asked, starting to get annoyed. "Just drink your drink," he said in a gruff voice.

"I want to know what you did to my drink!" I shouted back. He got a glass and smashed it, still not turning round. "Drink it or I'll force it down your throat!" he shouted. I still didn't drink it. "I'm not scared of you, do what you want," the girls looked at each other, worried about what could possibly happen next. But all I remember next was a sour taste slithering down my throat and then everything went black. I knew I was drugged I knew it. This happened next:

I burst through the door. Sniggering and swaggering, my friends trying to keep me balanced. "What happened?" Adam rushed to my side. "She should be alright," Candice assured him and they left.

I fell onto the couch. "Alex!" he shouted. "Stop worrying! I'm good! You want to know what happened? I'll tell you! I slept with Randy Orton! Man he's great! Also I made some promise, don't remember what it was right now but I definitely made one!" I shouted out. Adam almost choked on the water he was drinking.

"You must be dreaming or something," Adam was getting really scared. "It's not like I'm lying, you want the truth I told you the truth!" I shouted. Adam sat down on the chair next to me. "I don't know what happened to you, you were never like this," Adam said, looking over me.

I looked down with tears running through my eyes. "I remember now Adam, no need to have this argument I remember," I admitted. He didn't say anything else. He just walked back down to the couch. "OK, I'm glad you do remember, but now I don't think I'll ever forget it," Adam started crying. I left the house, I was going to go to Mickie's house, I had nothing else to do.

As soon as I left Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a case. It was small and blue. He opened it and looked at the diamond ring inside of it. "Such a stupid mistake," he cried even more.


	3. Becoming Sky

Chapter 3: Becoming Sky

Disclaimer: Do I have to go through with this? I have established the fact I don't own them TWICE already! I know I'm over exaggerating.

"My names Sky and I'm here to become your national favourite diva. I promise you, you wont have a reason not to love me, you wont have a reason not to fancy me, you wont have a reason not to have anything to do with me! You will never forget me! So remember the name, especially you Beth! Because at No Mercy, that championship will be around my waist and it will stay on my waist for years to come and trust me! I'm making a promise, I'm all about promises, I make a promise I keep it, so you hold onto your gold Beth, your days are numbered!" I said all that, but with no expression at all. I was rehearsing my lines with Beth for the opening scene of Raw for that week.

"Come on Alex!" Beth said for the 6th time. I just wasn't thinking about it properly. "I'm sorry I promise when we go live I'll do it right!" "We go live in five," Beth informed me. "OK we have five minutes," "No, 5 seconds, well 3 now!" 2...1! And my theme music hit. ( Fighter - Christina Aguilera)

I ran out onto the ramp. Waving at the fans and blowing kisses. I did a little dance and continued walking. I knew I had to put all my power in this. Lillian handed me the microphone and I did my speech - and I did it well. Better then I thought I could have done. But then Beth's music hit. Because of me she didn't have time to rehearse her lines but she did it well.

"You think my days are numbered? Think about yours! When No Mercy is over, you'll wake up in a coma!" she shouted.

"Look, why don't you and your wife Santino, discuss things and I'm sure when I'm champion I'll find some time for you to have a rematch, of course I have long waiting list so…if things go according to plan…I might be able to fit you in sometime around Wrestlemania...in 2 years. See you then!" I heard cheers throughout the crowd. An even wider smile grew on my face.

Beth charged towards the ring. "Whoa there big girl! You know I don't do things that way! Plus, I signed a contract, you cant lay a finger on me until our match! Too bad!" I exited the ring, smiling and blowing kisses to the crowd. A sign said 'Marry me mystery woman!'. I looked at the sign and giggled, "The name's sky!" I shouted out to the man with the sign. Little girls at the front had their hands out to shake my hand. I was so glad I inspired little kids.

I shook their hands and took one last wave and walked out. Beth stood there, looking insulted.

"You were great, I cant believe you wrote that on your own!" Michelle shouted. "Well Mickie wrote some of the lines and I wrote other ones too," I told her. "You still rocked! I remember talking for the first time, it was nerve wracking!" Candice said. "You think I wasn't nervous!" "Well it didn't look like you were!" I was shocked.

Vince walked up to me. "You were great Alexandra, I'm glad to have put you on the RAW roster but now, its time for your photo shoot!" he smiled. "Oh I didn't know," I said. "It's fine you can bring your friends," So I went along with it.

I did the 'sweet and innocent' look, the 'sexy' look. I blew kisses, I kneeled down. I even did another photo with Mickie. Following the storyline of course. I did the 'peace' sign and much more. I was having so much fun. I put my hand on my hip, I put my hair back, I lay down. I did most poses you could imagine, not the dirty ones, even the sexy pictures weren't dirty.

I received copies of my pictures and showed them to the other divas. "You look great! I need to go do mine now but you look awesome!" Beth said. I logged on to WWE Fan Nation with the other girls. I saw lots of blogs and forum posts about what people thought of me. My response was just great. Many different types of people were my fans. I had only been on the screen for 2 weeks yet I was so popular. We went on Mickie's profile and she had lots of comments asking 'How did you find Sky?' 'What's her number?' 'Is she a good friend?' and loads of things like that.

"Please make a profile, just so mine isn't filled with comments about you!" Mickie joked. I did create mine. Within the first 10 minutes I already had 2 pages of comments. I had to reply to them, so I thought I'd do it all in one go.

'Guys, thanks for all the comments, and like I said I keep my promises so guys start preparing celebration parties! I'm going to win on Sunday! And I'll keep my title for years to come!'.

"I didn't know WWE had so many fans!" I cried out. I went onto a place called Yahoo Answers. (A/N: It's a real place people, type it in Google!)

And I went to the wrestling section and on of the questions asked was 'Did you know Sky is Edge's wife?'. I cant believe they found out already. I went to wikipedia and I had my own page! There was a picture of me, talking on the Raw, on that same day.

"No fan could have done this," Mickie said. "It must be Adam," Mickie realised. "No it's not, I know who it is," I said. I got up and walked out to Randy's room.

I banged on the door with all my strength. Randy opened it quickly. "Hello miss 'I keep all my promises', do you remember your promise?"

"Why are you going out on the internet and writing all that stuff about me. Creating a Wikipedia page about me, releasing my identity on Yahoo Answers! Who do you think you are Mr 'I'm a gay jerk!'?!" I shouted, pushing Randy onto his own couch. "Don't just stand there! Answer my question!" I had never gotten so angry in my life.

"You think I have it all? You think you can just mess with me and try to ruin my life?! Look, my parents died when I was 7, I was forced to live with my Aunt Jessica and trust me you don't want to meet her!" my voice was getting louder and louder with every word I said. "Calm down girl!" he shouted.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I can calm down when I want to calm down and I don't want to calm down! I need to get this off of my chest! Yes I am Mrs 'Keep my promises!' but only promises I promise to keep! I don't recall promising that! So I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my life!" I just exploded at him. I didn't let him reply, I walked out of the room.

"What…happened?" Mickie asked. "I showed him who was boss," I said, folding my arms. Mickie opened the door to Randy's room, and Randy was sitting on his couch in silence. The TV was on but he was paying no attention to it whatsoever.

Mickie turned to me and she had a shocked face. "You shut up Randy Orton! Everyone has been afraid to do that because he has been responsible for a lot of injuries. Look at him, he is acting almost… human," Mickie whispered. She had to whisper because if she shouted she wouldn't be able to control it.

"Is that a bad thing? I didn't mean to," I was actually scared, I shut up Randy Orton. I shut up the big boy backstage, who knows what he could have done to me! "Hey Alex," Adam said, walking up to me.

I turned around. "Yeah?" things were still a bit tense after what happened. "I'm leaving early for No Mercy so, I'll see you then," Adam said. I looked at his hand, which was playing with his hair. "Excuse us for a second Mickie," I waited until Mickie was out of earshot then I turned back to Adam.

"You're not wearing your ring!" I whispered. "I know, I have been thinking and maybe, possibly, it could be time for a -". "A divorce?" Tears filled my eyes. "I didn't know you would hurt me like this, I know we're going through a rough patch but all couples do, no need to end it," I started crying and I walked away.

"Alex!" he called after me. "Just leave me alone," I sobbed.

I was in the corner of the diva's locker room and I sank down into the corner. I got out my phone and looked at the picture of Adam, right on the front. "Thanks a lot for the perfect life," I cried and threw my phone to the wall. I took my ring off my finger and dumped it in the toilet.


	4. No Mercy

I'd like to say firstly, thanks to all my reviewers: Straight Edge Queen, JeffismyHero1217, Hatter-zombie.ate.your.brain and CMPunksxXxGril.

Chapter 4: No Mercy

Disclaimer: I don't own them ok!

It was the day of No Mercy, I had arrived early that day and was first in the diva's locker room. Beth walked in. "Alex, I've been meaning to talk to you," "You know our match tonight? It's a Hell In A Cell match," she told me. "It's a WHAT!" I shouted. "Don't worry, I'll carry you through the match,"

"But I'm scheduled to win!" I put my hand on my forehead. "I do have the script though!" she said, trying to cheer me up. "OK, let's see it," I ordered. She showed it to me and I smiled. "OK, I've got it," I hugged Beth and went into the shower.

My match was first in the card. Within 10 minutes of No Mercy, every WWE superstar was backstage. Except the one I was avoiding - Randy Orton.

I walked passed Vince's office and I heard him talking. I decided it was a good time to eavesdrop.

"You have to clean up your act or you are fired!" I heard him shout. "I have a big storyline planned for you after your win tonight so you better not screw it up! You have been responsible for the loss of so many great superstars! So you better prove yourself!" he continued.

Randy walked out of the office, looking uninterested and bored. "Vince wants to speak to you," he said, taking out a cigarette. "You can't smoke in here," I told him. "I'll just go outside," he replied and I gave him the evils. I walked into the office.

"Hi, how's it going?" I asked, I seemed to be getting used to Vince now. "Well I just had to tell off one of our greatest employees, who is going to win the WWE championship today," "Hold on, Randy is going to win?" Vince nodded.

"This is where you come in. You see, I have been on the internet and it has somehow been leaked that you are Edge's real life wife. So I'm going to have you try and interfere in the match, and then you turn on him, siding with Orton and becoming his valet,".

My eyes grew wide. "I'm going to be his…oh my god!" I said to myself. "I will go through what we have of the script so far later, as for you, your match is in 5...4.." before Vince could get to 3, I was up and out of his office.

I stood behind the curtain. "Introducing the challenger, from London, England weighing 11 stone, Sky!" Cheers ripped through the crowd. I walked through, doing my entrance. The cell was set up and I was ready. I walked through the door with a smile on my face. "I'm gonna win!" I shouted to the crowd.

Then Beth's music hit. She walked out and all I could here was boos. She ignored the crowd and walked to the cell. Before she entered the ring she stared at me. "Come on then!" I shouted. She smirked and walked into the ring.

After 4 minutes, the match was over. (Thank god!) I walked up the ramp, turned around and held up my Diva's champions belt proudly. I got cheers everywhere. I was sweating, I had loads of bruises but I was so happy that I had won the belt.

I walked into the locker room. "Oh my gosh! I won!" I let out all of my emotions then and there. The girls hugged me and I said, "OK, now the woman's champion has some things to do," I walked into the toilets, I just needed to fix myself up.

Candice stood in front of one of the toilets, the one I put my ring into. She was staring right at me. "What?" "Adam found the ring," Candice informed me. I then suddenly remembered the previous night. I looked in the mirror, Candice still standing behind me.

"Look at me," I said. "Trying to hide all the tough things going on in my life. Pretending everything is perfect, I know its not. And I know it never will be," I let my messy hair fall into my face as tears trickled down my cheek.

Candice put her arm around me. "There's always Randy," she said. I turned to face her. She gave me a 'What did I say?' look. I brushed passed her, leaving the toilets and the diva's locker room. I heard calls of 'Where you going Alex?' 'Why so angry?!' and things like that.

I didn't even look where I was going but I bumped into Vince - who wanted to run through some plans. "Not now," I said. I walked out of the arena and just had time to relax. I decided I really did need to go to Vince and look through the plans.

"OK, change of ideas. You aren't going to go out in the match, someone is going to attack you, then Randy will find you backstage and turn face!" he said, sounding very excited.

I put on a fake smile. "Sure, that'll be fine," Randy walked in then. Our eyes locked for a moment, but Randy broke the silence. "Should we go through the script?" Vince nodded.

I found space in the office and lay down, as if I was beaten up. Randy walked over to me, a shocked expression on his face. "Oh my god what happened?!" He rested my head on his lap and took my hand to feel a pulse. His hands were so strong.

He carried me over to his room (but since we are practising, to the window!) He put his hands on my cheek. "She's so beautiful," he said to himself. And Vince stopped us there. "Excellent! Excellent! Randy you were great!" "What about me?" I asked, like a jealous school girl.

"You were just unconscious," he said. "Well, it's hard to act like that, you know, not moving and all!" I folded my arms. Randy put his arm around me and pulled me close. "You were great," he whispered in my ear. I put on a fake smile and replied, "Thanks,".

I walked through the door and into Adam's room.

"I have a lot of things to do so lets just get this over with," I put my hand on my forehead. "So, the divorce, it seems like you want to go through with it," he said. Before I could reply, I could here Lillian announcing his name. He ran out of the room, hoping he wasn't late.

"I might as well get into position," I said to myself. I got my fake blood, which Vince handed to me before I left and I took my place in the hall. "Alex, what are you doing?" Michelle asked, thinking I was crazy.

"It's a storyline," I informed her. "The match isn't going to be over for another, I don't know, 10 minutes," Michelle guessed. "I don't have anything better to do," I admitted. Michelle nodded her head. "That really didn't help," I told her.

She grabbed the fake blood from my hand. "You don't want this being seen on camera do you?"

A few minutes later I heard Randy's music play, I knew he was coming out the champion. I got up and messed up my hair a bit and then lay back down. I saw Vince mouth 'Action' and I shut my eyes immediately. We did the scene and when Vince mouthed 'Cut'. I could here various expressions of confusions in the crowd.

Right after he said "She's beautiful," I heard someone shout "Kiss her! You fool!" I tried so hard not too laugh at that moment.

After we finished the scene, Randy walked away. I chased after him. I turned him around. "Gosh. Why are you so moody these days?"

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I could help!" "How could you help? Your life is already a mess," I tried not to get pissed off at that remark. "Is it because you are about to lose your job?" I asked, knowing I hit a nerve.

He turned around and grabbed my throat. He pushed me to the wall. "Listen, I am trying to keep that as far back in my head as I can so don't mention it to anybody!" he whispered gruesomely.

"Let go of her!" Adam shouted as she walked over to us. "Who do you think you are? Doing that to my wife!" he shouted. He pushed Randy off of me. I grabbed my own throat, gasping for air. I fell over, still clutching my throat.

All I could here was Adam and Randy shouting. Throwing horrible words at each other. "Adam, can we please just go," I said in barely more than a whisper, although he heard me. He picked me up and we went into his room.

"What did you do that made him do that?" he asked worriedly. "All I asked was why he was so moody and I asked if it was because he could lose his job," Adam let go of me, letting me fall on the floor. "He's going to lose his job?" he asked.

"That's what I just said!" I shouted as I helped myself up. There was an awkward silence. "Look, we have nothing to talk about," I said, breaking the silence and speaking the truth.

"I know it's just, I don't know what to do with you! With us…with out marriage, some days I think I made a huge mistake but moments like this remind me why I chose you," I sat next Adam and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure all relationships are like this, but not all of them," I was about to go on about dumping the ring in the toilet but Adam spoke.

"That's true, not all wives dump their rings in the…toilet," Adam regretted what he said about choosing me when he said that last sentence. Another silence came upon us. I got a text at that moment. My phone gave a little jingle. "Aren't you going to get that?" Adam asked. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my phone.

'Sorry. I love you'. The text read. I looked at Adam and smiled, thinking he sent the text. Really I hadn't noticed the number and assumed it was Adam. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked. "I'm not stupid," I smiled, sounding like an idiot, thinking he sent the text.

I put my arm on his shoulder. "And I do accept the apology," Adam was really confused. "You are scaring me, let me see that text. He grabbed my phone and looked at the number. He looked back at me with an evil look, as if he was about to attack me.


	5. He Loves Me?

Chapter 5: He Loves Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or its superstars.

Mickie knocked on my door repeatedly. I was too afraid to answer. Adam was still looking at me like that, that evil look. I was too afraid to move. Mickie knocked again and again and again.

"Open up! Guys what's going on in there? Oh are you guys making love?" Mickie asked. What was wrong with her?! Nobody asks a question like that! "I guess you are," she assumed but she didn't walk off. "It is kind of strange that she didn't open the door," she said to herself.

She burst open the door. And she saw us, Adam still giving me the evils, and me terrified to do anything. I looked up at Mickie, it was too dangerous to say or even mouth anything. "Go…away…" Adam warned Mickie.

Mickie walked closer to us, she was a bit to take a seat when Adam grabbed her and pushed her to the wall. "I told you to get out!" I felt safe to move now.

"Look at yourself Adam, look at what you are doing, threatening to hurt her, this isn't the man I married and it isn't the man I'm going to divorce either," I walked up to him. He let go of Mickie, letting her run out. "We are going through with it aren't we," Adam put his head against the wall.

"Why did you get so angry anyway?" I asked. "Take a second look at that number," he said softly. I looked at it but didn't recognise anything. I looked at him with a confused face. "It's Randy's number for gods sake!" he shouted.

I dropped my phone immediately. I marched over to Randy's room (yet again!). He opened it after the first full knock.

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing but it stops NOW!" I shouted. "That 'Sorry. I love you' text is not ever going to make me forgive you!" "Listen Alex, that whole text thing - I meant it. I am sorry and I do love you,"

Without thinking twice, I gave him a huge slap across the face. He grabbed his cheek in pain. "What was that for?" he asked. "Go and chase someone else because I am tired of being harassed by you!" I didn't realise it at the time but Randy was signalling me to stop talking, because Vince was listening. He was right behind me.

I folded my arms and turned around to face Vince. I just realised what I had done, I could've cost Randy his whole career.

A scared look grew on my face. I stepped back and listened to Vince shouting at Randy.

"So now you have been harassing our new divas? I am sick and tired of this Randy! If you wasn't WWE champion I would have fired you straight away! Now like a said before, change your act!" he shouted.

I turned back at Randy. "Look, I didn't know…" he put his hand up to stop me from talking. "Just forget it," he slammed the door in my face.

I knew who to turn to, my wise friends Shawn and Hunter. I knocked on their door and Shawn opened it. "Hi Michael," I said, sounding serious. They knew I was serious because I never called Shawn by his real name.

I sat down on the chair and Hunter gave me an orange juice. "What happened?" he asked. "It started off like this. I got a text which said 'Sorry. I love you -" Shawn stopped me there. "Whoa! Hold on, am I right in guessing this text wasn't from Adam?" he asked. I nodded. "Then, I showed Adam and he just went, crazy and almost attacked me. I went over to Randy to tell him I was sick and tired of him harassing me and Vince heard, and Randy is already on his final warning, and if he wasn't WWE Champion, I would have cost him his job," I started sobbing.

Hunter put his arm around me. "Randy Orton has that affect of lots of people, you are just one of them, trust me, he doesn't love you," I gave him a strange look. "No, he didn't have that affect on me! It was Steph!" he shouted.

"Calm down," Shawn said. They started arguing. "Honestly guys, you aren't helping!" They both stopped arguing and sat down immediately. "Ignore him, block him out of your mind, because if he has that effect on you, you're gonna regret it," Shawn said. I smiled. "You guys always know what to do," I got up and walked to the door.

"By the way, great acting at No Mercy!" Hunter called. "Staying still isn't acting!" Shawn argued. I got out of the room before another argument came along.

I walked with a spring in my step over to the dining hall. I took a slice of a chocolate cake and I joined the other divas on the table.

"Oh my gosh are you alright? Mickie told us what happened!" Beth said. "I'm fine," I smiled. I tucked in, but then spat it out. "This tastes like cardboard!" I shouted. "That's because it is," Mickie said.

I looked at the chocolate cake. Cardboard was inside it! I heard some laughing and turned around. I saw Shawn and Hunter laughing at me. I walked over to them. "Very funny," I said and smashed the chocolate cake/ cardboard in Hunters face.

"What about Shawn?" he asked, wiping it off his face. "Do you really think I want to get super kicked?" "A sweet chin music will always beat a pedigree," Shawn laughed and high fived me. "See you guys later," I laughed and walked off.

A thought hit me. 'He loves me'. I shook my head to get Randy out of it but he just kept coming back. I turned around to go back and talk to someone but Randy was standing in my way.

"Give a message to Mark, stop giving all these lessons!" I shouted. Mark patted my back. "I'm the Undertaker, you cant stop me doing what I love best!" he walked off.

"What do you want anyway?" I asked, folding my arms. "New script," he said and handed me a sheet of paper. "Hold on, I thought that was just a one shot!" I lied, I knew it was a long term thing. "No, but you know now, so just go through your lines, we can practise later," he smiled and walked away. He had such a cute smile!

I looked through my lines quickly and thought I should drop out. Then I thought I needed to stay as we already filmed the start of the storyline, it isn't like the WWE to just drop things.

I let out a disappointed smile. "You might as well do it, it's not like you're betraying anyone," Adam said softly. I walked away, my eyes fixed on the script. I walked into my room and curled up in bed, with only one thing on my mind - Randy Orton.


	6. Do You Want To Kiss Me?

Disclaimer: Alex belongs to ME! But the other guys, no, I don't own them.

Chapter 6: Do you want to kiss me?

I woke up in a different bed. I didn't exactly recognise where I was but it was familiar. I was sure I'd been in there a few times. "Do you want two sugars with your tea?" Someone asked. I turned around. It was Randy.

"What did you do!" I asked, well shouted really. "You looked uncomfortable so I took you here," he admitted. "Why was you checking me in my sleep?!" Randy walked over to me and handed me my tea.

"I kind of guessed you wanted 2 sugars," he sat down next to me, staring at the wall.

"Why are you acting so different?" I was really curious. "I decided I did need to change my act, the words you said really got to me," he said sweetly. I remembered what Hunter said, I was just another person who Randy had affected.

I put my tea down on the bedside table and lay back down. "You didn't like it?" he asked. "I'm just not thirsty for tea,"

"OK, lets cut the crap. What did you do to me?" I asked. "Cant a guy care for a girl without being accused of being a rapist?" he asked. "Who said anything about rape?" I folded my arms. (Yes, even when I lie down I fold my arms!)

"I'm being Punk'd, don't try and fool me with this new attitude!" I shouted.

"So are you saying you want me to be the old Randy Orton, the harassing Randy, the 'I don't give a damn about anything' Randy. Do you want me to be that Randy?!" he snapped back. "Of course not, nobody does! Nobody liked that Randy! Everyone was afraid of you!" I shouted.

I walked to the door and turned the handle. "Alex, I have a question and I want you to think about this carefully," I turned around and listened.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?"

"No!" I shouted, without thinking. "Tell me the truth!" he started to raise his voice. "I don't know," I said, letting my hands fall to my sides. He gave me a look that said 'I know you are lying'. "Yes," I admitted. "But I cant," I added and walked out of the door.

He chased after me. While I ran I tripped over a mop and bucket, which flew in the air and knocked Randy on the head. I turned around and gasped. "Oh my god!" I burst into the dinner hall where the stars where having their Breakfast.

They looked at me when I burst through, struggling to breath. "What happened?" Candice asked. "It's Randy!" I shouted and everyone shrugged and went back to doing whatever it is they were doing. "Oh come on guys!" they still ignored me.

I ran to Vince's office. I ran through the door without knocking, he was in a meeting with The Brian Kendrick. "Vince I have bad news! Randy has been knocked out!" I shouted. He stood up.

"How?" he asked. "By a mop and a bucket," I said, knowing I sounded stupid. "A mop and a bucket? Honestly Alex," Brian said, butting in. "Like you've never sounded stupid before!" I shot back. I grabbed Vince's hand and dragged him to the hallway. Brian followed.

"Wow, you're right," Vince explained. "Brian, go and get the medics quickly," Vince ordered. "How long has he been down for?" Vince asked. "About 5 minutes," I replied. Brian came back with the medics. "We have to take him to hospital, it looks serious,"

"Honestly, how badly can a mop damage you?" Brian asked. He followed Alex and Vince outside to the ambulance van.

"Is anyone going to come in with him?" a doctor asked. "How about his wife?" he asked, looking at Alex. "What? I'm not his wife!" Alex said as she was being dragged into the van. "Hold on! I'm not related to him! Get me out of here!" she protested.

She stumbled when the van started to move and almost landed on Randy. She had to put her hands on his chest to stop herself from landing on him. "Everything alright back there?" the driver asked. "Yes," I replied, wondering why the medics weren't in the back with us.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked myself, looking at my watch. All of a sudden the car stopped. Everyone walked out of the van and they wheeled out Randy. "You two look like a lovely couple, what happened?" a doctor asked.

"I'm not his wife or girlfriend or fiancée! I was just there when the mop and bucket hit him!" I shouted. The doctor walked over to another doctor and whispered "Apparently, she isn't his wife, girlfriend or fiancée," I rolled my eyes. "I can here you," I said, folding my arms.

Now, you might be thinking that I fold my arms a lot, I really do. Most of the time I do it to keep myself warm, incase you a wondering.

"You just wait here and we'll give you the info as the minutes go by," a doctor informed me. I sat there for 5 minutes and two doctors kept staring, pointing and 'discussing' me. I was tired of it. I walked up to them and shouted "What is your problem?!" They laughed uncontrollably. I recognised those laughs straight away. I took of their masks.

"Shawn! Hunter! Do you guys have any idea what you are doing!" I whispered. "Oh we snuck in, DX knows how to do things," Shawn replied. I heard a scream. "You might as well have brought the whole WWE roster with you, it doesn't sound like they know what they are doing!"

"Calm down! I've done this before!" Hunter shouted. "Oh my god," I said to myself. "OK, time to get serious, how did this happen anyway?"

"I woke up and found myself in his room," "He had completely changed, he made me tea and was speaking in this sweet soft voice," Shawn and Hunter were nodding together as I spoke. "We got into a petty argument and then-" I was interrupting because the doors swung open. In came Randy's wife.

She was out of breath and was sweating. She walked up to me. "Where is he!" she shouted. "In room 21, but you cant-" she was already gone. She pushed passed everyone to get to Randy.

'She loves him so much, and we almost broke her heart.' I thought to myself. I walked out of the hospital, into the rainy day. I couldn't think about anything but what he said to me, 'Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?'. I wasn't looking where I was going, I saw this flash of light and fell to the ground.

I was struck by lightning.


	7. Whoa

Chapter 7: Whoa!

I felt someone gently prod me. I let out a moan. "Ow..". "All I did was poke you," someone said. I couldn't quite make out who it was. I saw the curly blonde hair, quite a big chin and a tall body.

"Adam?" I asked. "Why are you here?" I said, sounding like I was tired, but I was in pain. "You got struck by lightning!" he replied. "Since when?" "Since 10 minutes ago,".

"No no, 10 minutes ago I was being mistook for Randy's wife," I replied. "No, Randy's wife is here, she wants to thank you for bringing him here," Adam told me.

"Some thanks I got," I replied. Adam brushed my hair from my face. "Do you feel any better?" he asked. "Oh yeah I feel fine. So fine I feel like going to ride a pony through the beautiful meadows of my dreams!" I replied sarcastically. "How do you think I feel?! Ow, it hurts when I shout,"

"I don't exactly know what to do in my life do I? I don't know if I love the man I'm married to or the man…well you know. I just have no idea," I continued. 2 doctors came in, it was Hunter and Shawn again.

"Guys, you look really silly like that," Adam let out a little chuckle. "Yeah, I know," Shawn replied. "How are you Melissa?" Hunter said through his phone. "Melissa?" Adam and I said in unison.

"Probably a girl he met last night," Shawn replied, ashamed of his best friend.

"Yeah…right?…I'm with a patient now…Yes I am Triple H…I'm not a doctor…she's my friend…she has her own husband…I cant answer that…well yes but come on…NO!…I know I said yes but…ok...bye," Hunter said. We all stared at him. "She was asking me some difficult questions!" he replied.

Shawn gave him a look. "I'll tell you in private," they walked off.

"Finally, we're on our own," Adam sighed. "What's that meant to mean?" I asked, moving away from him. "I don't mean it like that," he replied. "I'm cold," I said. "I have to go now, see you later," he kissed me on my forehead and left.

Even though it was just a little peck, and I've kissed him many times before, that kiss sent tingles down my body. It was like a first time thing. I don't know why. It just felt like that, like the first time I kissed him.

I began to dream. Dream of a world where I didn't have to go through problems like this. A world where I only loved one person, and the person I want to love, not the one who made me love them. A world where I wasn't caught up with having to choose between 2 people. Wanting to make the right decision but dreaming of the wrong one. Life is too hard.

Randy walked in. "Feeling better?" he asked. "Don't try and sweet talk me," I said, putting the pillow over my head. "Incase you haven't noticed, you are the one who put me here!"

"I'm not the one who cant dodge a mop and a bucket!" I shot back. He looked at me as if I thought I was some smart kid. "Don't look at me like that!" I ordered.

"You really are pathetic!" he shouted and turned to walk off. I got up and turned him round. "Me? Pathetic? Why don't you look in the mirror, think about what you have accomplished in your life and then tell me who is pathetic!" I shouted, holding my hand on my head because it hurt to shout.

"Fine, I will, but I'll have results!" he walked off.

Later on that day, I walked into Randy's room, we had to go over some lines.

"You know I hate this thing, right?" I asked. I flipped through then went back to page 1.

I sat down on a chair, with my head in my hands, in position. I waited for a few minutes then turned around. "You can start you know," I said. "But who is going to say action?" he asked stupidly. "Action!" I shouted, angrily.

After Charlie Haas had finished impersonating The Rock, the camera turned to me. I heard cheers throughout the crowd.

I had my head in my hands.

"Hey Sky," Randy said, sitting on the bench. "What's up?" he asked.

I sighed. "I'm just a bit worried about my match against Beth," I admitted. "What? You beat her at No Mercy in a Hell In A Cell match! You don't have to be worried!" he moved my hair out of my face.

"You don't remember last week? I got attacked by her, I don't even know how but I ended up back in my room," I said. Randy looked down at his feet. "Did I see something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no. I have to go Sky, bye," he rushed out of the door.

I gave a confused face and the camera went black. Randy came back in.

"How did you make yourself blush?" I asked, surprised at his good acting skills.

"Oh, you know…years of acting experience…" he seemed nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked. He brushed his hand through his hair.

"This is a Randy Orton I never thought I would ever see," I said. He got up and left without warning.


	8. Fired!

Chapter 8: Fired!

"So I wasn't acting when I blushed so what?! I'm a shy guy," Randy Orton lied. "Randy, I'm not stupid," Vince folded his arms. "I just can't have you actually have feelings for Alex, I don't want this storyline to turn real, Alex and Adam are a happy couple," Randy rolled his eyes.

"Too late sir!" he said. Vince's eyes opened wide. "Randy you can't!" he said, raising his voice. "Well I do!" he replied. "No Randy! You have to stop it! I have to continue this storyline and I cant if …"

I was listening at the door, I couldn't hear anything else Vince said, I ran to Adam's room. I knocked on the door.

"Hi Alex!" he smiled. "Now is not the time for smiling!" I said and pushed passed him. I sat down on the couch.

"Adam, how long have I been a WWE diva?" I asked. "I don't know, about 3 weeks,"

"Have you ever seen someone leave after 3 weeks?" I asked again. "Get to the point!" he shouted. "OK fine. Should I quit?"

"Quit? Why?!" he asked. "I was just listening to Randy and Vince talk and well, we cant continue out storyline because Vince doesn't want to turn it into a real life thing so I'm thinking, maybe I should just go,"

"Alex, what the hell?" Adam asked. "What do you mean what the hell? It's a decision I have been thinking about!" I replied. "Yeah, for about 2 minutes!"

Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Vince," Vince said. Adam went to open the door, as if someone had put a gun to his head and made him.

He charged in and sat down next to me. "So Alex," I put my hand up in front of him to stop him talking. "I know, I heard it all, I was eavesdropping," I admitted.

"So you know the fateful decision I made," he asked as if I heard everything single word. "What decision?" I got worried. "I fired Randy,".

My mouth dropped open. "But what did he do exactly?" Adam asked, I almost forgot he was there. "Well, I can't explain but he has done worst things and we got into a huge argument and I had no choice,"

"That's all I needed to say, so here is just a little script you're going to have to do and it'll be over and done with," he added and he left.

Vince closed the door behind him and Adam let out a girlish squeal. "What's so exciting?" I asked. "Randy's gone! I don't have to listen to his bull anymore!" he jumped up, punching the air in the process. I looked down at the floor, trying to hide my emotions.

"Your upset aren't you?" he asked, stating the obvious. He put his arm around me, I shook it off. He started to tickle me. It was what he would always do to me when I was upset. I lifted my head up, I had been defeated by the power of Adam's tickling hands.

"I knew you were crying!" he shouted, my red eyes being the giveaway. He did a little dance singing 'I knew it!'. "Adam you are acting like a kid!" Adam straight away looked up at me. "I thought we banned that word?" he sounded serious. "After…what happened," he added. I nodded my head.

"I'm sure he would have been like that," I said, biting my finger. "But that's over," he said and put a hand through his hair. "One question: Will we ever see him again?" I asked. "He was only a few months the time it happened, he wont remember," Adam sounded as if he didn't want what he said to be true.

"I'm going to get some juice, do you want anything?" Adam asked, getting up. "No," I lay down on the couch. Mickie knocked on the door. "Come in!" I shouted, which surprisingly took most of my strength.

"I got a letter which was for you, it says that since you missed your photo shoot the day you won the title, you need to book another appointment," she informed me. "Can you do it for me please? The pen is in the vase," I pointed behind me.

"Isn't there water, and flowers in that vase?" Mickie sounded confused. "Yes there is, just don't ask," I replied. "Is tomorrow at 5 pm a good time?" she asked. "Yes," I groaned. "You sound sick, what happened?" she asked, sitting at the table.

"I was just reminded of something I hated," I put my hand on my forehead. "Do you mind if I ask what?" Mickie put the paper in an envelope. I sighed and started my story.

"This was about 5 years ago…."

"_And here is your baby boy," a nurse handed Alex her new baby. "What is it's name?" the nurse asked. Alex and Adam looked at each other. "Malcolm," they said together. The nurse smiled. "Lovely name," she said. _

_During the next few months of Malcolm's were terrible. Alex couldn't deal with barely seeing Adam and had started going into drugs. She had a short temper and was very stubborn. She would always shout at Malcolm and treat him badly. _

"_Stop crying you stupid baby!" she shouted. "I didn't give you life so you could sit there crying!" she would add. This would make Malcolm cry even more. _

_Adam came home and slammed the door. "Stop slamming the door for goodness sake!" she shouted. "You should stop being so stubborn!" he shouted. Alex got up to hit him but someone rang the doorbell. Alex fixed her hair and answered the door. _

"_Hello I am J.D Samuels and I am here to take your baby," J.D Samuels rushed in. "What are you talking about?" Adam asked. "Neighbours have been complaining and w have seen your behaviour, you are not suitable to take care of a baby," J.D said and picked up Malcolm. _

_She slammed the door behind her and drove off in her flashy car. "BITCH!" Alex shouted at J.D. _

"So sad," Mickie wiped a tear from her eye. "And, I will probably never see him again," I sobbed. Mickie got an idea.

"You might," she smiled. I knew what she was doing right away. "No way! I am not ready for that!" I shouted. "You think you're not, but you are, trust me," Mickie kept that smile on her face.

"I really hate you sometimes," I put my head in my hands.


	9. Malcolm

Chapter 9: Malcolm

I grabbed my woman's championship belt and headed for the door.

I walked into the 'Photo Shoot Office' as I called it and walked in. I took my jacket off, revealing my new gear to the ring.

I tied the belt around my waist and posed. I blew a kiss and acted happy, although inside I just wanted to burst into tears.

There was a knock at the door. The photographer answered it. "Can you come back another time, we are busy," he said. "But it is important," I heard a voice say. I looked back, I couldn't see anyone but a little boy. He looked so cute! The photographer slammed the door and went back to the camera.

I raised my championship in the air. They put on the fan which let my hair move all around me. The sun shined through the window and the picture looked perfect, as if I was on the beach.

When the shoot was over, I grabbed everything and opened the door. The boy and Mickie were standing there with J.D Samuels. "Hi Micks, what's going on? Wait…I know you!" I pointed to J.D Samuels. "You took my baby away!" I folded my arms.

"Yes well, your friend Mickie here has persuaded me to let you live with Malcolm," she said and walked off. "Aren't you going to ask for more details?" Mickie asked. "I just want to see my baby boy!" I shouted and I kneeled down so I was his level.

"Who are you?" he asked, licking a lollipop. "No you're not. You can't be, my mum is Mrs Terranotchi," he said, holding onto his little bag. "No that's not true. You were taken away from me when you were a few months old," I hugged him but he pulled away. That broke my heart. My little boy not even remembering who I was.

He grabbed onto Mickie's leg. "She is scaring me," he whimpered. "We should take him to see Adam, he might remember him, he hasn't changed much since 5 years ago," she whispered in my ear. I nodded, tears streaming down my eyes.

We knocked on Adam's door. "Use your key man!" Mickie said. "I don't have it!" I argued. Adam opened the door. "Come in," he said, staring at Malcolm the whole way.

We sat down, he looked at me. "Is that him?" he asked. I nodded. Malcolm sat on Mickie's lap. "Why is he so attached to you?" I asked.

"My name is Malcolm Terranotchi, not he!" he shouted. He must of gotten his rudeness from me. "Oh no. You're name is Malcolm Copeland," I smiled. "What kind of name is Copeland?" he asked, struggling to say the name.

Adam and I stared at each other. Adam got a picture and showed it to him. It was a picture of us and Malcolm when he was born.

"Is that me?" he asked. Adam nodded. "And that is me and her," he pointed to me. "Hmm…" Malcolm said, scanning the house selectively.

He got up and walked over to the fridge. He had curly blonde hair like Adam and he had my face. He was quite small but it wasn't hard to believe he was five.

He opened the fridge. "Where is your ice cream?" he asked. I got up and walked him to the freezer. "Choose any flavour you want," he got the Vanilla tub of ice cream and tried to set it down on the table, of course he was too short. I took it from him and set it on the table. Adam got up and helped me scoop the ice cream. He had a firm grip on my arm.

Malcolm grabbed the ice cream from me and sat down on the couch. He turned on the television and started watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"Umm…are you going to talk to us?" Adam asked. Malcolm shook his head and continued walking. I almost lost my temper but I didn't, it was his first day with us for 5 years so I couldn't get in his bad books.

He wouldn't speak to us, we tried to make him talk, we tried tickling him, nothing would work. "Malcolm what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I have no idea who you two are yet you say you are my mum and dad, but if that's true, I don't remember anything," he finally said. "Didn't the picture refresh your memory?" Adam asked.

"The only thing I remember before seeing Mrs Terranotchi was screaming and shouting, and then I remember being put into a car and that's it," he just sat there, trying to remember.

"Well I am sure you will remember one day, as you'll be with us for a long time," Adam held onto his left hand and I took the other. "Fine, but as long as you treat me nicely because the screaming and shouting is something I don't want to remember," he smiled.

I kissed his cheek. "I don't like kisses," he said. I just giggled at his cuteness. My phone rang. "Hello…I'm sorry…it wasn't me who…" I walked into the toilet, this phone call needed to be private.

"I will never do that…you want revenge you get it yourself because today the greatest thing in my life happened to me and if you mess that up there will be hell to pay…you think I am kidding? I've still held onto the temper I had 5 years ago and you don't want to see that side of me!" I warned Randy.

I hung up and walked out of the toilet. "What was that?" Adam asked. "You don't want to know," I whispered. Malcolm got up again. "You wander of a lot," Adam smiled. "I just want to look around the place," he said.

Adam changed the channel and a repeat of RAW was on. Malcolm heard it and rushed to the couch. "My favourite!" he said. Adam and I smiled at each other. "Who's your favourite diva?" Adam asked. "Maybe Sky or Mickie James,"

"What about your favourite wrestler?" I asked. "Maybe Edge, he's so cool when he does the spear!" he exclaimed. "What would you do if you found out that your dad was Edge and your mum was Sky?" Adam asked. He winked at me. I laughed and pulled a face that said 'You are crazy sometimes'.

"That would be so awesome! You know, you kind of look like them," he said. "What is we were them?" I asked. "You guys cant be!" he shouted. "Get the pictures Adam," I smiled. He got our cupboard full of pictures of Edge and Sky.

I held the pictures up. "And you are saying that can't be us?" I asked. Malcolm's mouth dropped open. "You mean…wow!" he smiled and gazed at the pictures like a lovesick puppy. Kind of like how Adam was when he met me.

"I don't believe this! I'm the son of two great wrestlers!" he finally said. I gave him a hug, it felt uncomfortable but it was still a hug nonetheless.

"Do you know what my dream is?" he asked. "Going backstage to a WWE show?" Adam asked while getting us drinks. He nodded his head. "I'll take you with me on Monday if you want," I said. "Yes please!" he said.

Adam sat down with Malcolm and I and we watched the RAW repeat. For the first time in years, I felt like I had a proper family and nothing could change that.


	10. Unfortunate Dreams Come True

Chapter 10: Dreams Come True

"_Take one step and the boy gets it!" Randy held a gun to Malcolm's head. Malcolm was sweating with fear. Tears were streaming down his eyes - maybe it was just the rain._

"_You don't have the guts to pull that trigger," I was wrong. Randy pulled the gun and Malcolm was left for dead. _

_I screamed. Adam shot up. "What happened?" he asked. "Where's Malcolm!" I asked, getting out of bed. I walked into the next bedroom. Malcolm was sound a sleep. I put my hand on my chest and breathed a huge sigh of relief. _

_Adam came behind me. "What got you so scared? You gave me the shock of my life!" he complained. "Just go back to bed," I said. He glared at me and left. _

_I sat down on the bed next to Malcolm, this woke him up. "Alex?" he murmured. I just wished he would call me mum. _

_I stroked his hair back. "I just came to talk to you, I had a bad dream," I said. "What happened?" he asked, suddenly sitting up and becoming interested. "Well, someone got shot, and died, and I did nothing to help them," I admitted. _

_He put his hand on my back. "It's ok," he said. "What I am worried is, that dream may or may not come true," I said. "Dreams don't come true!" he laughed. "Mine have…occasionally," I said. "How?" he asked, biting his duvet. "I had a dream I was married to Edge and became a WWE diva, I dreamt I would make some real friends when I grow up, and here I am," I smiled. _

"_Who would be killed anyway, I don't think this will come true," he assured me. I kissed his cheek and walked back up to my room. _

_I closed the door behind me. _

"_What happened?" Adam asked (for the second time). "Just talked to Malcolm," I replied. "About?" I felt so sorry for Adam. Keeping away all these secrets from him. I cuddled up next to him. _

"_Remember I told you about those nightmares, and they came true?" I asked. Adam nodded, brushing his hand up and down my arm. "I had another one, one worse than any of those," I added. "Malcolm…might die," Adam fell off the bed. "Adam!" I screeched. _

"_Did you just say Malcolm is going to die?" he said, getting up. "Yeah,". _

"_But? Wait…why?" he couldn't find the right words. "If I had to sum it up into just two words, they would be: Randy Orton," I replied. "How does he know we have a kid?" Adam asked. I suddenly had a thought. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table. _

_I dialled Mickie's number and listened to it ring. Ring! Ring! Ring. "Hello…" "Mickie! Who have you told about Malcolm?!" I shouted. "Pretty much everybody," "Did you tell Randy?" "Yeah," Mickie had a tone of guilt in her voice._

"_You…what?!" I screamed. "What? It just slipped out!" Mickie replied. "Café, now!" I said. _

_I grabbed a cute top and a cute skirt. "You're seriously wearing that?" Adam asked, looking at me up and down…a grin growing on his face. I gasped. "Stop it!" I shouted, going red. I walked out. _

_Mickie was drinking a cup of coffee. "Sorry!" she said when I walked in the door. _

"_Sorry?! Is that all you have to say? You have just released a whole new string of evil things he could do to me!" I shouted - everyone staring at me. "It kind of slipped out," she admitted. "It better have! Because nobody tells a guy like Randy something good has happened to me! It's my fault he was fired for goodness sake!" I shouted. _

_Mickie's eyes widened. She had never seen me so angry. "Calm down," she said. "How can I? For all I know, someone could have been killed by now," I breathed heavily. "Rant over," I sighed. "Gosh. I think my heartbeat stopped," _

"_Now, you are just over-exaggerating," Mickie added. I rested my elbows on the table and put my head in my hands. Mickie put a piece of paper on the table. "His new address," she said. _

"_Why would I want to visit him?" I asked. "Just a thought," Mickie shrugged. I sighed, there was no getting through to her. _

_I came home with Mickie and I saw Malcolm with Adam colouring a beautifully drawn picture of the house. "That's so good!" Mickie said and walked over to see it properly._

_The phone rang before I could complain about Mickie's short attention span. "Hello?….hello?" I only heard heavy breathing. I slammed the phone down and walked to turn the TV on. "Who was it?" Adam asked. "Just…breathing," I said. _

"_Yeah, I've been getting those all say, some people really need a life," Adam said, turning back to the picture. _

_Mickie sat down next to me. She was eating a cheese sandwich. "How did you make that so quickly?" I asked. "I've been trained," she replied. _

"_Oh no!" I said. "What?" Mickie and Malcolm said in unison. "Today is Sunday!" I shouted. "And?" Mickie asked. "Tomorrow is RAW!" I said. "Oh no it's not, it's Friday Night Smackdown," Adam said sarcastically. _

"_I don't know anything about what's going to happen?!" I shouted. "That's because you aren't in a match," Mickie said slowly. "Why?" I said. "You are going to have a breakdown because Randy got fired. You don't remember me telling you?" Mickie explained. _

_I sighed. "Be right back," I said and I rushed up stairs. I looked through my drawers. "Script…where are you my stupid little script?" I asked. _

"_Marie!" I heard someone call. I stood up straight. It must have been my mum, she is the only one who calls me Marie, I changed my name to Alex when I was 25. I rushed downstairs. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you were dead!" she said and gave me a hug. "Mum, honestly, why would you think I was dead?" I asked. "That Randy guy you told me about has gone on a killing spree! And you are his next target," she warned._

"_Next target?!" I shouted. "Oh…just like…" I started to say 'Just like my dream' but I realised everyone was listening to me so I stopped myself. _

"_Who has he killed?" Mickie asked. "Innocent passers by," she said. I bit my lip. I knew it was going to be the end for one of us sooner than I thought. _

_I just didn't want to die. _

_I had that dream again on the night of RAW. I had that dream when I was on the plane. Malcolm was cuddled against me, all the superstars staring at him. _

_He gently patted me. "Yeah?" I said, tiredly. "They're staring at me," he said shyly. They giggled and went back to whatever they were doing. "That's because you are cute," I ran a hand through his hair. He smiled. The plane landed. I fixed myself up and took Malcolm out of the plane. _

_A hand patted my back. I turned around and it was Shawn Michaels. "Cute kid," he smiled. He bent down so he was level with Malcolm. _

"_You're HBK!" Malcolm shouted. "Yep. And you can have my cowboy hat," he said and gave his hat to Malcolm. "Cool!" he said and placed it on his head. Shawn walked off. He looked back and I mouthed 'Thank you'. He gave me a thumbs up. _

"_I only been here 5 seconds and it is so cool!" Malcolm said. I giggled and walked into the arena. "Wow!" he screeched. He let go of my hand and started running and jumping around. Vince walked up to me. "Cute kid," he smiled. I ran to catch Malcolm. _

"_Come on!" I said, he laughed. "Catch me!" he shouted. I ran even faster I grabbed him and we fell to the floor. _

_Mickie walked up to us, laughing. "This is the most fun I've seen you have in a few weeks," she said. I laughed. Malcolm jumped up. "Come on! Oldie!" he teased. I had so much fun, playing around, hours later I looked at my watch. 12 am. _

_I slapped myself. I can't believe I missed my whole show on RAW. How could I be so stupid?! Malcolm was eating some chocolate cake and someone knocked on my door. I winced. "Come in," I said, knowing it was going to be Vince. _

"_Where was you?!" he shouted. "I lost track of time and really forgot about everything!" I admitted. I was in DEEP trouble and I knew it. "This cannot happen again!" Vince said. "It won't," I said. Vince left. I made a little sobbing sound. "Mum what's wrong?" Malcolm asked. _

_My eyes opened. "What did you say?" I asked. "I said 'Mum what's wrong?'" Malcolm said. "You just called me mum," I realised. "Because you are," he said and patted me on the back. "But…but….you thought I…." I couldn't get the words out. _

"_Seriously, what's wrong? You like you are going to cry," he said, rubbing my back. "Yes I am just about ready to cry," I said, tears filling my eyes. "Wait…" Malcolm started. "I thought he got hit by the stage and almost died," Malcolm said. "Uh…right," I replied. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I walked out to buy some more milk. I saw a shady figure in the distance. It was creepy, I used my initiative and ignored it. _

_I walked into the store and felt a gust of wind rush behind me. I looked behind me. "It isn't windy," I said quietly to myself. The door shut tight behind me. My eyes grew wide and I let out a nervous laugh. I went to the mini fridge. I carefully selected my milk and walked to the till. I paid and left. _

_I kept getting that feeling of the wind brushing past me. I felt a gentle rub on my back. I turned around and all I remember was a BANG…then darkness surrounding me._

_My dream came true, but it wasn't Malcolm left for dead…_


	11. Bullet

Chapter 11: Bullet

I heard sniggering around me. I heard footsteps walking off and I heard something drop near me. I saw red. I saw red blood pouring down on me. I felt myself being shaken. "Alex!" I heard. "Alex! Alex!" "It's Candice! Are you ok?!" I couldn't say anything. I was unconscious. "ALEX!". "Oh my gosh!" she said. "I have to get the ambulance here!" she said to herself and got out her phone.

Minutes later I was carried out into a van. I heard the blood dripping down. Drip. Drip. Drip. I thought time was running out. Drip. Drip. Drip. It was coming out more and more. I wanted it to stop. Everyone wanted it to stop. "Come on!" I heard the doctor say.

I just all of a sudden felt something shoot inside me. Was it strength? Was it death?

--

"Yeah we were playing tag and racing!" Malcolm boasted to Adam as he told him what we did backstage. "Aww, I missed it!" Adam said, putting his arm around Malcolm. "Speaking of Alex, where is she?" Adam asked. "She said she was going to get some milk," "What time did she leave?" Malcolm shrugged.

Adam put a finger on his not-human-sized chin. "It doesn't take that long to get milk," Adam rushed outside to the corner shop. Before stepping into the shop, he noticed a pool of blood. "Oh no," he kneeled down over it. He brushed his hand through his hair.

--

"I'm afraid you need to wait," the nurse said to Candice. "No way! I'm not leaving my friend!" Candice protested. "It is only the rules," the nurse replied. "Damn the rules!" Candice said and rushed to my side. "Adam…" I groaned. "Malcolm…" I groaned, my arm moving about. Candice put her hand on my arm. "It's ok," she said.

--

Minutes later, I was up, with a bandage around my waist. "Are you ok?" Candice asked. "Yeah…" I groaned. "Do you know what happened?" she asked. I shook my head. "You were shot," she told me. My eyes grew wide. I remembered the dream. That horrible dream.

"Where's Malcolm and Adam?" I asked. "Who's Malcolm?" Candice looked confused. "My…son!" I said. "You have a son! That's awesome!" Candice smiled. "Where are they?!" I asked angrily. "Probably at home," she said. "Alex, what made someone want to shoot you?" Candice asked.

Tears formed in my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," I said, wiping the tears away. "Can you do me a favour, go to the house and tell them I will be alright and I love them. Please?" Candice nodded and went off.

--

She rang the doorbell. Adam opened the door. He looked different, his hair was all messy and his clothes were tattered. "What happened?" Candice asked.

"They're gone!" he wailed. "Gone? What? Alex is in hospital," Candice said. "Don't lie to me. She's gone and I know it!" he sobbed. "What about Malcolm? You've got him," Candice said.

Adam shook his head. "Nope," he squeaked. "He went up to get a rucksack from my room, he was gone for so long. I went up there and, all that was left with him was his shoes," Adam cried.

Candice was confused. "What?" she said. "Talk me through it," she said.

"I went to the corner shop to see a pool of blood. I knew it was Alex's. I came back to freshen up and Malcolm was there, in the air being held up by some dark figure. I tried to fight it off, then I told Malcolm to get the rucksack so I could trap that dark figure inside of it. Before I knew it, the dark figure had somehow escaped. I thought I was free. I decided to watch a little TV while Malcolm tried to find the rucksack. He was gone for very long, I went up to see what he was doing and there they were. His cute little bob the builder shoes. The lollipop he was sucking on. All in front of me, representing the fact he isn't here!" Adam cried.

"No, that isn't true," Candice said. "Yes it is. I told you not to lie to me! I know it is true! Just go away," Adam sobbed. Candice walked out of the door and rushed out into the hospital.

--

"Alex. Malcolm's gone," Candice said to me. "He's what?" I grabbed Candice's neck. "Let…go!" she grunted. "Tell me exactly what happened!" I shouted.

"It was a dark figure, that's all I know," Candice admitted. I started breathing heavily. "He-he can't be gone!" I shouted. The wind blew a letter into the hospital. It landed on my lap.

"I can't look at it, you read it!" I passed it onto Candice. "I have him…love Randy," Candice read out. "NO!" I screamed. The doctors rushed in. "What happened?" they asked in unison.

"My son!" I screeched. "Don't release to much pressure into your body, calm down," a doctor said to me. "Calm down? How can I calm down?!" I shouted, pulling the doctor until even our noses where touching. "You have to, it is for your health," he said, pulling away.

I started crying hysterically. "I don't even have the chance to become a proper mother!" I shouted. "Take deep breaths in and out," the doctor ordered. I followed his orders. "Do you feel better now?" I nodded. "We are going to have to take some tests," he said.

"Why?" Candice asked. "To check if she has anything in her, diseases, special conditions, things like that," the doctor replied.

--

I waited patiently with Candice for my results. The doctors came in.

"You are absolutely fine but…"

"But what?" I asked worriedly.

"You're going to need to take a pregnancy test,"


	12. Positive!

Chapter 12: Positive?

"Positive?" I asked Candice. She nodded sympathetically. I slumped down onto the couch. "I can't believe this, the last time I-" I stopped myself when I realised what had happened.

"It isn't Adam's is it?" Candice asked. I shook my head. I put my head in my hands. Candice put a hand on my back. "It's ok, you're going to find a way through it," she said. "I don't know where Malcolm is, I'm pregnant and I just don't know what to do!" I sobbed.

Candice walked me home that night, Adam wasn't in, there was a letter on the table. I picked it up. 'I need to go looking for Malcolm. He's our only happiness, love Adam'.

I cried on Candice's shoulder. There was a knock on the window. I looked round. "Candice…who's there?" I asked, grabbing onto her arm. "It's ok, it must be the wind or something," she replied. I heard clanging and battering.

"I'm going to check!" I said, getting. Candice put me down. "You stay here! I'm going up to check," Candice slowly walked up the steps. She kept looking down back at me.

Before I knew it, someone had their hands wrapped around my mouth. I tried to scream but the sound was muffled by his strong hands. I kicked my legs about, knocking over various chairs and other objects.

--

"Go away!" my screams were still muffled. I was carried out of the door and into the back of a van. It smelt of gasoline.

I huddled into a corner of the van, afraid to speak or move. I started making little crying sounds. I rocked back and forth, I didn't even know that side of me existed.

"No need to be nervous," a voice said. "This isn't funny!" I said and heard evil laughter. "I'm not dumb. I know who you are. Randy," as soon as I said that, the car stopped. The face was made clear as he put his head through the little glass window that separates the driver and passenger.

"Another little pathetic stunt!" I said. "You are pushing your luck!" he warned. "Randy, what do you have against me?" I asked. "Lets see: Your husband is a complete dick, you cost me my job, what else is there?" he said. "I didn't cost you your job! Is it my fault you love me?!" I shouted.

You could see his expression change from being totally in power to knowing he was almost defeated.

"You can't get to me!" he shouted and continued driving the car. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Somewhere…" he said. "Tell me!" I screamed, forgetting I was carrying a baby inside of me.

"You've never been scared like this before!" he said. "Yeah, well I found something out earlier today," I said, tears filling up my ears. "What did I say?!" he was actually getting worried for me. "You didn't say anything, something complicated happened," I wiped the tear from my eye.

"Go on then! Take me to wherever you are going! I don't care!" I shouted. I leaned my head against the van wall.

Minutes passed and we were in front of a dark building. The curtains were dark black with tiny stains of blood, but big enough for any human eye to see without being close up.

"Randy, what is this place?" I asked, my heart beating faster than you could say 'hi'. "Calm down!" he shouted. "I could die in a place like this!" I heard whimpering and I turned to face the door of the house.

An old looking man was carrying Malcolm by the hand and walking over towards us. "You've caught the mother I believe?" he asked. I turned to Randy. "Is this what you have turned out to be? Pathetic!" I said. "I'll take you in now," he smiled his creepy smile. I linked his arms reluctantly. "You can't do this to me?!" I heard somebody scream. Somehow, I just hadn't got the courage to stand up for myself like that.

I walked into the building. The man led Malcolm and I upstairs. We walked into a smelly room with cold walls. Blood stains all over them. Adam was curled up in the corner. He went all pale, his hair was still messy and he just didn't look the same.

I sat in the corner opposite him, staring into his lifeless eyes. "How long have you been here?" I squeaked, Malcolm crawling over to me. "Only a little bit," he replied. "I have something to tell you," I said, adjusting myself so I was comfortable.

The door burst in. "I believe, we haven't had a proper introduction yet!" he clapped his hands. He had a freakishly long nose and was wearing a long robe. He turned to me. "Who is this pretty young lady?" he asked.

"Alex-" I saw Adam making hand signals at me. I had no idea what he was saying. He was mouthing something to be but I just couldn't see what he was trying to say. I looked back up at the guy who had rudely burst in.

"Alexandra Copeland," Adam hit his forehead with his hand. He stared Malcolm in the eye. "Shy are we?" he asked. Malcolm slowly moved backwards until his whole body was against the wall. There was no going back. Adam slipped closer to me.

"Why did you tell him your real name?! Why didn't you defend yourself?!" he whispered while that man was putting pressure on Malcolm to answer the question.

"Defending myself is the last thing on my mind," I whispered back. "Why? You're that tough girl back stage. You're that tough girl I fell in love with!" he said. "Well this is a hard phase for that 'tough girl'," I almost shouted.

"Sheesh!" he replied. I stared at him, he really didn't know what was going on. "What's gotten into you?" Adam asked. "Just don't worry about it!" I said, getting very annoyed. "You aren't yourself, what happened?" Adam asked. Before I could reply, that creepy man turned to us two.

"I'll get your dinner, roast beef and rice," Malcolm punched the air. "But, it will be cold of course," he added. Malcolm sunk back down to the floor. "I'll be back in an hour," he left, slamming the door behind him.

Adam kept bugging me about what had happened to me. "Do you really want to know?" I shouted, Malcolm flinched away. Adam nodded. "Well, in the space of just above an hour, without any of your help, I managed to buy milk, get shot, stay in hospital for a long time, take a pregnancy test and find out that I was in fact pregnant!" I blurted out.

Adam's eyes widened. His jaw dropped open. "Y-Y-You're pregnant?"


	13. I Cant Believe you Marie!

Chapter 13: "I can't believe you Marie!"

"How did you get pregnant?" Adam asked. "You know how," I folded my arms. Malcolm crawled to Adam. "What's pregnant?" he asked. "When a woman gets a baby in her tummy," I explained. "How does she get pregnant?" Malcolm asked. "Oh gosh," I said to myself.

"When a man and woman love each other very much-" "Adam!" I shouted. "He wanted to know!" he replied. I rolled my eyes. "You're an idiot!" I playfully hit him.

I looked at the clock. "Is it really 3 in the morning or is that clock broken?" I asked. I heard some quiet snoring. Malcolm had fallen asleep. "Aww," I smiled. Adam pulled me up and walked me to the other corner of the room.

"We need to talk," he said. "I know what you are going to say!" I said. "You're going to ask me many difficult questions resulting in a huge argument, I get hurt, go into hospital and the cycle starts again!" I almost shouted. "It is a simple question," he said. "You know. Is it…mine?" he asked.

I must admit, I was offended. He thought I would go around sleeping with other guys! "So that's what you think of me?!" I asked, turning the situation around. "Well, they were my first doubts," he admitted. I was about to say something but thought about it. "I knew it!" he shouted. "I can't believe you Marie!" he said.

He just called me Marie. You only call me that when you are really angry with me. "You might as well believe it!" Someone knocked the door. "Pretend you are asleep!" Adam whispered and we closed out eyes and fell to the floor.

"Helloooooo," I heard the creepy man say. "It's Brian…" Brian? Such a creepy guy with such a normal name. The door swung open, I could fell the gush of wind blow through my hair. "You're food is here…" 'Brian' lay the food on the plate next to me. I got worried. He pulled my hair back to see if I really was sleeping.

He brushed a hand on my face, I was really ticklish. I tried not to laugh. I heard a deep chuckle. I opened one eye and saw Brian moving Adam to the back of the room, he did the same to Malcolm. I started to think Adam fell asleep because if he was pretending, he would have felt that.

Brian walked back over to me and I shut my eyes. He pulled my jacket off. I heard another deep chuckle, my heart was pumping so fast. I felt him remove my shoes. He then went to my top. He started to lift it up. No way. I would not let him do…such things to me.

I just had to stop whatever was going to happen from happening. I kind of gave away I was pretending to sleep since my chest was moving up and down quickly. Brian noticed this. "Pretending are you?" he asked. I opened my eyes.

"Please don't hurt me," I squeaked. "Why would I hurt you, your just a pretty little thing," he smiled. "But!" he started. I sighed. "There's always a but isn't there?" I asked. "We only have one place for people like you," he grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Let go of me!" I shouted. I kicked the vase behind him. "My mother gave me that!" he whined. "No, don't be a big baby," he said to himself. Baby. That word sent shivers down my spine. Brian turned back to me. "As I was saying, I'm taking you far down underneath this building,"

"WHAT?!" I shouted - waking up Adam and Malcolm. "Alex…" he mumbled. "Adam!" I cried. His eyes weren't even open and Malcolm was sucking his thumb. "WAKE UP!" I screamed. He jumped up. "Alex!" he shouted and walked towards me. "Get him off me!" I pleaded. Brian pushed me against a wall.

I fell down to my knees. I broke down crying. Brian stared at me, when I looked up, we were staring eye to eye. "If you ever touch me again-" I started. Adam lifted me up. "It's OK," he whispered. I sat down and Malcolm patted me on the back.

All of a sudden, the floor broke. Sound's weird but it collapsed, and we fell through it. "Ow.." Malcolm moaned when his head hit the door. "Oh my gosh! We can just walk through that door," Adam smiled. I reached for the handle but there was banging on the door. The letterbox opened. What a stupid idea to put a letterbox in a place where you kidnap people!

Randy looked through and saw us. "Come on out!" he whispered. I crawled up to him. "We cant, there are camera's all over the place watching our every step!" I explained. "It's not like they'll find you if you escape!" he replied. "How do you know?" I asked.

"In all honesty, my dad worked for this place, quite recently actually…" "No time for life stories!" I shouted. "Pregnant women can't handle this pressure!" I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Pregnant?" he asked. "Yeah. And it's your fault!" I said. "How is it - Oh…I remember," he realised. I put on a sarcastic looking face. "When should I move in?" he asked. I moved closer to him so nobody could hear us.

"You wont. And you aren't seeing this thing. It is going to live with Malcolm, Adam and I and we are going to be a big happy family without you interfering!" I shouted. "That is hardly fair. It's mine so I should be able to see it!" Randy replied.

"Are you going to help us or just argue with me about baby times?!" I shouted. He dropped keys through the letter box and I grinned. "OK, got the keys," I said. "You took a million years!" Malcolm said. I flicked through the keys, to see which was the right one. Then I realised there wasn't a key hole.

"That's a rip off!" Adam shouted. I looked around and spotted it. "In the wall?" I asked myself. I put it through and a little door was lifted up. My eyes opened wide. "Cool," I smiled. We crawled under and before I knew it, we were outside.

I went to hug Randy. "Thanks," I smiled. We walked off but I turned around to look back. BIG MISTAKE. I saw an eye staring right at me. I stopped where I was and stared at it.

I started to breath heavily. "Can't I just be free?" I muttered to myself. I carried on walking. While Malcolm begged Adam to get some sweets, Randy pulled me into a corner.

"Not this again," I said. "Can you just take us home?" I asked. I expected a reply, but what a got was a kiss, a very passionate one. When it was over, I didn't want it to stop, I pulled Randy in for an even deeper kiss.


	14. Alone, Nowhere to go

Chapter 14: Alone, Nowhere to go

I sat on the coach with Adam, looking through a 'Baby Names' book. "I like that name," Adam pointed to the top left of the book.

"I am not naming my child THAT!"

"Come on Alex! That name is totally hot! I mean…well not that I'm saying…you - ugh," he sighed.

"I get it, don't worry, I wont accuse you of incest," I joked. Adam blushed. I hummed.

"I like the name Aimee, or even Tina," I said. Adam shook his head.

"Why are we assuming it's a girl? If it's a boy, we are so calling it Ethan," he insisted. I sighed, Adam could really be an idiot sometimes. A post was delivered through the mail box. Malcolm went over to pick it up.

"Letter!" he shouted, so loudly I could feel the baby shake. He passed it over to me.

Dear Mrs Alexandra Copeland,

You have been invited to your first ultrasound! All we need is for you to make an appointment and bring over your husband to see your baby for the first time! To book, all you need to do is go to our front office and sign the date, if you have trouble booking, call us on : 0208 564 37 62

Yours Faithfully,

North Middlesex Hospital Booking Team

"Cool," I smiled. Adam looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I want to go," Adam said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It'll feel uncomfortable, don't tell me I'm lying!" he was speaking the truth.

I smiled at him. "It'll be OK," I put an arm around him. He shook his head. "No, it's OK, you go," he smiled and put my arm out of the way.

"Just go!" Malcolm shouted.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked with a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"Since 6 in the morning," he declared.

"You nosy boy!" I joked and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Don't touch what you cant afford!" he brushed my hand off. I rolled my eyes.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked.

"TV," he took a sip from his orange juice.

There was a loud banging from the door. "I'll get it," Adam opened the door. Randy burst in and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hi!" he had a big smile on his face. Adam sighed and walked up the stairs. "So, how's little Ajasco doing?" he asked, rubbing my tummy. I hit his hand.

"Ajasco?" I asked.

"I just want to know how things are going!" he said.

"Well, I have a baby scan, whenever I want. I just have to book it," I said truthfully.

"How about just tomorrow!" Randy suggested.

"Well, I'd love to take that into consideration but I'll decide with Adam since he's coming," I smiled at Randy. A fake smile, it didn't mean anything.

"Him and not me?" Randy asked. "Why? What's he got to do with the baby?" he shouted.

"Gosh Randy! Do you have to be such a jackass?!" I turned to Malcolm. "Don't repeat that," I said quietly.

"Jackass? Jackass?!" Randy shouted. I chuckled.

"Oh, so you're playing 'Mr Tough Guy' now?" I asked. Randy folded his arms and stared at me.

"4 pm, tomorrow," he said and walked out.

"When I get my hands on im, I swear I'll kill him!" I said to myself.

______________

I woke up feeling a little doubtful. I stumbled out of bed and looked on at Adam, snoring his guts out. I shook him carefully. "Adam. Adam!" I whispered. He sat up, like Mark does in his matches.

"What? Who? Where?!" he shouted.

"Nothing happened. I've booked an appointment for 10 am, that's in 2 hours. This is the last time I'm going to ask you, are you coming with me?" I asked.

"You know I'm not!" he said angrily. I put on my puppy-dog eyes, the ones he couldn't resist.

"Please?" I asked in a babyish voice. With some hesitation, Adam had the audacity to say no. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

_______________

I walked down the stairs and walked to the front door. I slowly lifted my hand onto the handle. I turned back, wondering if Adam was watching me, having second thoughts. Nope. He was still upstairs, I could hear him snoring.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the house, the door making a loud thudding sound as it closed tight behind me. I slowly walked down the steps and turned left. I could already see the hospital in the distance. It stood bright and tall. I saw a long queue reaching down the road. Something was going on.

I suddenly felt my legs rushing to the hospital, dodging all kind of vehicles along the way. I pushed myself through the crowd and stood at the front. Nothing. Just waiting for the doors to finally open. But then I realised, it was already open. Someone was holding them back, causing chaos inside.

I crept round to the back of the building, I could hear some shouting and things breaking. I peered through the back door.

"Oh..no.." I whispered to myself.

He wasn't was he? Randy...again. He was fighting with the hospital bosses. I didn't know why and I didn't want to know why. I then did the absolutely stupid. The terrifying, the terrible. I took of right then and there. I just ran as fast as my feet could take me.

I ran non stop for a few minutes until I almost collapsed on the floor.

____________

The sweat slithered down my face and my hair was all over the place. I backed up against the wall and looked right and left, left and right. I curled myself into a ball and started sobbing into my trousers.

I felt a cool breeze and looked up and saw someone staring right back at me.

Y2J. Chris Jericho.


	15. Compliments

Chapter 15: Compliments

We stared right into each others eyes for a few seconds.

Chris reached out a hand. "Come on, lets go," he said in a soft voice.

'Don't do it, you're too vulnerable,' I thought to myself. From past experiences, I knew I was right. But hey! I was pregnant, stressed, tired and so far away from my home so I went with him.

"You know, I've been missing you kick ass every Monday night," Chris said. A smile grew on his face and it glowed.

"It just comes naturally to me. My only problem is standing behind the curtains and thinking that something is going to go terribly wrong, how do you deal with it?" I asked, really forgetting what I was doing.

"Honestly, I still feel like that. It's even worse, I'm playing a heel and everyone hates me, you never know what some crazy fan is going to do," Chris admitted. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked.

"That's so silly! Fans can be crazy at times but not extra crazy like your example!" I stopped laughing when I saw Chris turn a bit red.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," I apologised. Chris smiled.

"It's OK, I'd do the same thing. Anyway, I like your laugh, and your smile," Chris complimented. I went a bit red, I pulled my hair over my face to hide it. Chris pulled my hair back.

"Don't hide that face," he said. A cute smile grew on my face and I looked fine and comfortable. Really, I was burning hot, I was so nervous! We pulled up in front of a huge house.

"Is this your house?" I asked, staring out of the car window. Chris nodded. We got out of the car and approached the front door. Chris got out his keys and we walked inside. I saw a woman cooking dinner, rushing around the house.

"Your wife?" I asked. Chris nodded for the second time.

"Jessica, this is Alexandra," he said to his wife. She looked a bit confused. "Sky," he said.

Jessica gasped. "Oh. Hi Alexandra. I love your character," Jessica shook my hand frantically.

I looked past her and saw chaos in the kitchen. "Don't you need any help?" I asked worriedly. Jessica wiped her forehead and looked behind her.

"I do," she said exhaustedly. She lead me into the kitchen and explained what I had to do. I had to stop her from talking because she just carried on.

"Sit down, relax, out your feet up and watch TV or something. I know what I have to do, I'll be 30 next year," (A/N: Have I ever mentioned Alex's age?) I explained.

"Really? You look so young for someone at the age of 29," Jessica said. I giggled.

"Now you relax," I ordered and walked over to the oven. There was a cake inside. It looked lovely, my stomach rumbled.

Chris walked up behind me.

"Don't you ever care that Jessica is so worked up?" I asked.

"She's OK with it," Chris said, thinking he was right. I was shocked, how could he say such a thing?

"What?! I'm a wife and mother of one - soon to be two - kids and I know Adam has never once worked me so hard as you have with Jessica. Even when we were struggling!" I whispered loudly. I saw Chris' upset face. "Look, I'm sorry-" Chris turned me around and I was staring face to face with a fire.

When I realised that Chris was too scared to do anything, and that fire spreads in 30 seconds, I grabbed and napkin and started hitting the stove. It eventually wore off - the fire, I mean.

I looked at the time. Only 11 o'clock.

Jessica rushed back into the kitchen. "I smelt smoke," she said.

"It's fine, it just, caught a little fire," I said, covering the burnt marks.

____________

It was 6 o'clock and we had all finished our dinner. Even 2 year old twins Cheyenne and Sierra.

"You cooked this so much better than I would have," Jessica admitted. I blushed.

"Yeah right. You've undoubtedly had more experience than me!" I said.

"That's true but you're still a great cook," I smiled at how much I was getting on with Jessica. My phone jingled, I got a text.

'What does it look like? Adam..xxx'

"Oh no," I said out loud to myself.

'I'll tell u l8r' I texted.

'Why?' he asked.

'I just will ok?!' I replied angrily and slammed my phone shut.

I looked around and saw the family staring at me.

"Be right back," I said with a smile and rushed to the toilet.

____________

I dialled Mickie's number. "Hello?" she asked.

"Mickie, its Alex. Please come and take me out of here, I feel I need to get out of here," I whispered.

"Where are you?"

"Chris' house,"

"Do you know how far that is?!"

"Where are you Mickie?"

"I'm visiting my parents!" I sighed.

"Forget it," I slammed my phone shut and walked out of the bathroom. I lay on the wall and slid down.

Jessica walked up to me. "Feeling down eh?" she asked, she was seeming much more happy then she was before.

"You seem much more happy now. What's gotten you in a good mood?" I asked.

"I got the job as a make up artist in the WWE, now the whole family can be together," Jessica smiled to herself. I looked at her and a great smile grew on my face. I knew what I was going to do.

"I hope I can give you your first job,"

____________

I arrived at the arena very early, I wanted to surprise everybody. I knocked on Vince's office. I opened it since I didn't get a reply but I saw Stephanie there.

"Hi," I said, sounding like a mouse.

"Sit down," she said and pulled up a chair next to her.

"OK so, I was thinking, tonight, maybe you could fit me in somewhere, you know, for a little speech about what's been happening?" I asked.

"Of course! I'll fit you in first, is that OK?" Stephanie said. I nodded.

"Perfect,".

_____________

I sat in my dressing room. Staring at the mirror. Waiting for Jessica to come in and make me look great for my last time in a WWE ring for a long time.

The door slowly opened and Jessica walked in. She waved through the mirror and started working on my hair, clothes, then make up.

I chose to wear skinny jeans, a glittery pink waistcoat with a vest underneath and just any old shoes. She curled my hair and while she did it, I thought, I really thought. Did I want to go through with it? Facing those many fans who already love me? Tears poured down my eyes.

"You OK?" Jessica asked. I shook my head and ran into the first room I could find. Luckily I wasn't wearing any make-up, it would have smudged terribly.

"I can't do this, I can't, I really can't,"


	16. Family Date

Chapter 16: Family-Date

I was trying to hold in my tears but even more streamed down my face. I could hear talking and laughing behind me, I bet you they were laughing at the sound of someone crying inside.

"You guys are so sad," I heard a diva say and she walked inside. I tried to hide but there was nowhere to go. It was Candice Michelle.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked.

"Alex," I mumbled through my tears. She put an arm around me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm meant to make an announcement when RAW begins but I can't, I know I can't," I replied.

"Aww, don't you dare be like that. You have to go out there and be strong. At least do it for your friends and colleagues here at RAW," Candice ordered.

I lifted my head. "It's going to take more than a few words," I said.

"Look into that mirror Alex. Stare hard. What do you see? I'll tell you what you should see. A beautiful woman with a whole life ahead of her, someone who shouldn't be worrying about things like this. You should be happy and graceful,"

I stared into the mirror, I saw a woman. Not a beautiful one, not an ugly one. Not a determined one, not a relaxed one. Just a plain woman. I shook my head. "No," I replied.

"Yes you do. You saw exactly what I said you did and you know it!" she said.

"Fine Candice. I will, but I want you and Mickie to come down with me," I announced.

"With pleasure," Candice smiled.

__________

Mickie's music hit and her and Candice walked down the ramp and into the ring. Candice was handed a mic.

"OK everybody, listen up. For the last 2 or 3 weeks, you might have noticed that our Women's champion hasn't been kicking butt in the ring. Well, she is going to come out right now and tell us,"

I stood at the curtains. My music hit, the fans stood on their feet and cheered. I walked out, waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. Mickie sat on the ring rope so I got in easily.

Candice gave me the mic and I took a deep breath.

"Hey guys. It's your Women's champ, Sky. I just want to say I have enjoyed my little time in the WWE and I'm still staying but, you're not going to see me for a while. You see, I may have the skills, the brains, the looks and everything to get you guys on your feet cheering for me but, that doesn't stop the things that happen in my life from happening. I think I should just cut to the chase, I'm pregnant," I heard a lot of gasps in the crowd.

"Yeah. And Uhh, it was a hard decision for me to come out here and talk to all of you but I'm here now and I'm telling you the truth. I know it's might be hard for some of you lot, I've only been here a few weeks and now I'm gone for 9 months, maybe even more. But you are still going to see me on this show, every week, every second, every night, all the time on Monday Night Raw! I have found my passion for wrestling and I'm going to stick with what I love and nothing, may I repeat NOTHING, can keep me away from this ring, from all countries around the world, and most importantly, from you people. So I'm still going to be here, and I'm going to need your support to do it. But I know you are going to be with me every step of the way! Thank you,"

By the end, I was crying but I finished the speech.

I got a huge cheer at the end, I blew a kiss to the audience and walked out.

_________

I walked into my private dressing room and looked into the mirror.

"You're beautiful," I said softly, as I closed my mouth the door opened.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where was you?! We had a chance to see your baby, my baby, our baby!" Randy shouted.

"Hold on, I'm the one carrying this thing so I decide whether I'm ready to see it or not!" I replied. "Anyway, you shouldn't be here. You got fired a long time ago,"

Randy walked up behind me.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked, I could feel his cold breath touch my shoulders.

"I think I'm Alexandra Marie C-" I didn't say Copeland. No. I couldn't.

"Go on then. Aren't you meant to finish off with 'Copeland'?" Randy shouted.

"No, I'm simply Alexandra, no last name, no middle name. Just…Alexandra," I said with hesitation.

"I'm sure your name would sound good with Orton at the end,"

"You have a wife! And a little baby girl, how could you do this to them? You have problems!" I shouted and walked out of the room.

Adam walked over to me.

"This is RAW incase you haven't noticed," I said.

"Smackdown's in the same arena this week. Anyway, watched your speech, very emotional,"

I smiled. "I can see you've been crying," I whispered to him and wiped a tear falling down his cheek. He quickly pulled away.

"I hate this awkwardness between us! We get on but it just isn't the same!" Adam complained. I felt a tap on my back. It was Chris.

"Can I talk to you privately?" he asked. I walked into a corner with him.

"I was thinking, after RAW tonight if you want to come out for a family meal with Jess and the kids," Chris offered. I folded my arms and looked back at Adam.

"Sure," I nodded.

__________

I put on my green dress with the ribbon that matched.

"I'm not sure about you going. It seems a bit spontaneous," Candice said. Obviously she didn't know about the week before.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know so, I'd appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself," I said bitterly and grabbed my handbag.

"You're not cheating again are you?" Mickie asked.

"Again? What kind of friends are you?!" I shouted and walked out.

Outside my room Chris was with his family. "Hi," I said meekly.

"Jessica, thank you for the outfit and everything for RAW tonight," I said, hugging her.

"No problem," Jessica smiled.

"Let's head out now," Chris said, looking rather annoyed.

___________

I opened the door to the local restaurant first.

"Look at this, it's beautiful," I smiled and approached to the big table in the middle. I sat down and looked around.

"What should I order?" Chris asked.

"Soft drinks please," I said, reminding them of my condition. "Ow! It just kicked me!" I said, putting a hand on my stomach. This brought a little smile to my face.

"I remember being pregnant. Terrible time," Jessica said.

"I'm having a great time, I have my supportive husband, my other kid amusing me every second of the day, and the best friends in the world!" I lied.

I knew deep down inside, my husband wasn't supportive, I'm not sure whether he is even classified as my husband, in my eyes, Adam's just a man I share a house with. As for best friends? Yeah right!

Chris looked at me, he knew I was lying. He found me crying my eyes out just a few minutes away from a hospital for goodness sake!

"Well then I hope you are having a great time!" Jessica said. "I need to use the toilet," she said, and took her kids with her.

"Supportive husband? A great time?" Chris asked.

"What am I expected to say. What will Jessica think of me? I don't want to leave bad impressions!" I admitted.

"Lying is leaving bad impressions. I'm sure you would've learnt that from your parents!" he shouted. I didn't reply. I just stared down at my plate, turning my fork around and around.

"My parents…" I started. No. I didn't want to finish that sentence. I didn't need to. He didn't need to know what happened.

"Your parents what?" Chris asked.

"They died, a long time ago. I was quite young. It's what led me into drugs, and smoking, and I was just a pathetic person. I then got pregnant with Malcolm, I'm so lucky the child hasn't got anything wrong with him. I was alcoholic, a drug-taker and just a really bad person. I even degraded myself to crime," I admitted.

I help back my tears. "We were lucky to be living in our home at the time when we were struggling. It was hard for Adam to find a job and I had to stay home to look after Malcolm. My beautiful, little Malcolm. I just didn't realise until he was taken away. I only got him back a few months ago. My life has been horrible," I said.

I could see Chris almost crying as well. "I'm sorry," I walked out, lay against the wall and burst into tears.


	17. “Maybe he still loves me,”

**Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 16!**

Chapter 17: "Maybe he still loves me,"

"_Just give me the damn weed!" Alex moaned. She was dressed all black with a mask over her face. The only thing you could see were her eyes and nose. _

"_Calm down. You got the money?" someone asked. Alex put a hand in her back pocket and brought it back in front of the drug-dealer. It was $500. Just for weed. _

_Alex took it and walked into a dark alleyway. _

"_So relaxing," she said to herself. _

"I'll never do that to myself again, look at me," I said, staring through one of the windows in a shop. All that smoking, the drugs, look what it's done to part of my skin!

Speaking of skin, I felt the wind blow and it's cold air touched my legs. I looked down, just as they were always. Those marks. Representative of my self-harm.

_Shivering and shaking, Alex, at the young age of 19, picked up the razor-blade and brought it closer to her legs. She was crying uncontrollably but she wanted to go through with it. She was freezing cold. She was in a dark room in her crummy house. It was freezing down there. She was only wearing a bra and shorts. She was tired, alone and didn't think there was a point of her in life. _

_She brought the blade to her legs and sliced part of her leg. Not too deep but deep enough for her to just…feel good. _

I cuddled up in a ball underneath the restaurant window. Passers by looked down at me, staring up at the sky, thinking about my parents and how their death affected my life. I didn't care about the passers by, as if they would ever see me again!

I looked back up through the window. Jessica and the kids had returned. I couldn't exactly see what she was saying but I saw the look of horror on Chris' face. He slammed his fork down and flipped the table over. He was red with anger.

Jennifer cradled her children and watched, terrified as Chris stormed down out of the restaurant. I walked after him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Thanks a lot Alex, you're a great friend!" Chris said sarcastically.

"What did I do?!" I shouted. I hate being blamed for things I don't even know I did.

"For some reason, Jessica thinks I'm cheating on her with you. She want's a divorce. What have you said to her?!" Chris shouted.

"Nothing. Maybe she's…I don't know, jealous of me," I replied, not thinking about where this was heading.

"Jealous? Of you? If I was to choose, out of the women I've seen, who to cheat with, it certainly wouldn't be you!" he didn't know how much that comment hurt me.

"Why? Because I don't dress like a slut? You know, I thought you were a caring man. But you're just the same! You probably think I'm ugly and just trying to hard, but guess what? I've been through more than a divorce and look at me, I'm WWE's top diva! You need to get a backbone because, compared to things I've seen and done, a divorce is nothing!" I screamed and turned to walk away.

"I'm not the one who's had a crappy life! You need to stop living in the past and move on!" Chris called after me.

I didn't stop walking. Inside I just wanted to burst into tears.

____________

I burst into the hotel room, as usual, Adam was there. We always have to share a room for the weirdest reason!

I turned off the TV, causing Malcolm to start complaining.

"We need to talk," I sat down opposite Adam. "What do you really think of me?" I asked.

"Well, where do I start? You are a great person to talk to. You're a really strong woman, you're not bitchy and can get a long with people easily. Plus, you're naturally beautiful,"

I smiled as a single tear fell down my cheek.

"Why did you ask anyway?" Adam added.

"Don't worry," I said and walked over to the kitchen.

I made myself a quick sandwich, and sat down to eat silently. My phone beeped, a text, like usual. Nobody called me those days - they don't call me much now either!

'I cant do it' It read. I didn't bother seeing who it was. I knew who it was anyway. Chris had said enough for the day. Now he expects my help…as if I'm going to help him.

_____________

I sat up on bed. I just had the worst dream ever. I was, in bed, making love to Chris Jericho. Nu-uh, that isn't right, no matter what he thinks.

Knock. Knock. I heard banging on the window. Adam slowly sat up.

"Is that the window?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I think it is," I replied, slowly getting up and approaching it. Nothing was there, until I opened the window.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing?!" I shouted - forgetting Adam was right behind me.

I saw Chris jumping on a trampoline, trying to get to me.

"Wait there! I'm coming outside!" I shouted and grabbed my coat.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"Give me 5 minutes, I'll come back and explain!" I said and rushed outside.

______________

"If you're here for my help, just forget it!" I said, my arms folded across my chest.

"Why?" Chris asked, playing stupid.

" 'I'm not the one who's had a crappy life!' 'I certainly wouldn't cheat with you!'" I shouted, mimicking his hurtful words earlier. "Remember saying that? Remember saying those hurtful phrases? Do you remember? Because if you don't, I'd say you need to see a doctor, you might have amnesia!" I added.

"Come on! You know I didn't mean that, they just slipped out of my mouth!" Chris replied.

"If they slipped out of your mouth they must have always been in it! You must of always thought that! Why lead me on? Why play mind games? Now you want my help?! I cant believe I'm saying this but, I think I've just met someone more sick, evil and twisted than Randy!" I shouted.

"Why would I think that about you? You're a great woman, an awesome friend," he said softly, grabbing my hand.

"Get your filthy hands off me and stay away from me, my son and my life!" I shouted, turning back to walk away.

"What about your husband?" he asked.

"Don't start! You know we're not together anymore! We're just friends!" I said without looking back.

"Really? Well, something tells me you want to be more than friends, or maybe with another guy," Chris said slyly. All of a sudden, I heard him shout in pain.

"Now you leave her alone!" I'd recognise that voice anywhere. I spun around.

"Randy! What are you doing?! I appreciate the fact you are willing to risk jail to protect me but if you're going to do that, do it for something important!" I shouted.

Randy let go of Chris, who was bleeding from his nose after being punched there, and walked to me.

"I thought this was important," he said.

"He just said a few words to me. Hurtful words. But I'm OK, he wanted my help and I told him how it is, thanks anyway," I smiled. A fake smile - nonetheless, it was a smile.

I looked behind me at the house and saw Adam staring back at me with cold eyes.

"I best get going," I said and strolled over to the house and walked up the stairs. I burst into the room.

"Go on then, shout at me, give me a lecture, do whatever you want to do, I don't care. Do you know what I care about? The fact that it's 2 am in the morning, I have to assist Mickie with her specialist trainer at 7 am and I haven't slept at all!" I shouted.

"Do you want to know what I care about? You have all these problems going on with you but you just keep bottled up! You don't tell anyone! Don't you realise I can help you?!" Adam replied.

"When was the last time you helped me?!" I screamed, throwing our family picture on the floor.

"JUST STOP FIGHTING!" Malcolm shouted, bursting into the room. I turned back and saw his swollen red eyes. I ran over to him and hugged him. He pulled away.

"Why where you crying?" I asked.

"Because! You guys fight every night and I want my mum and dad to be nice to each other! I want us to be a family!" he explained.

"No! No it's not like that! We aren't arguing, just having a heated discussion!" Adam said, changing his tone from an angry one to a calm one.

"Throw a sock in it," I muttered to Adam.

"Shut up," he replied.

"You guys are doing it again!" Malcolm shouted before stomping back to his room.

____________

At 6am, I managed to get to the arena before Mickie had arrived. It was a nice 30 minutes of peace and quiet until she burst in, shouting her head off.

"Calm down! Tell me why you're so angry," I said, putting a calm arm on my shoulder.

"Get off me! Randy and I finally try to date and I find him 'rescuing' you!" she shouted, moving away from me.

"I thought Randy went back to Samantha," I said.

"No, she found out about you and left him, she took the baby with her too! As I was saying, why on earth would he be trying to rescue you when he is dating me!" Mickie shouted.

"Maybe…maybe he still loves me,"


	18. Say No More,

**Thank you for the reviews guys! The next few chapters have had the idea sort of stolen from Eastenders but I put in my own twist, but still, all credit goes to them! Goddamit I wish Ronnie would find out about Danielle already...Archie is so evil, telling her that her daughter is dead! OK, I'm going to shut up now!**

Chapter 18: "Say no more,"

"Yeah…maybe…and maybe, if you don't move in 2 seconds I'll give you the beating of your life!" Mickie shouted.

"You don't have the guts too," I said, squaring her up.

"Why'd you say that?" she asked.

"Would you really beat up a woman who is pregnant?" I said with a sly smile. Mickie folded her arms and stepped back.

"Now, you can have your session but, I'm out if you're going to act like this," I said, grabbing my coat and hat. I walked backstage while Mickie got herself ready for training.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn Michaels asked. I smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Just coming too...visit," I said. "Because I've missed you guys so much!" I added with my cute smile.

"Talking about missing, have you been watching RAW lately?" he asked.

"Well, I missed this week's RAW," I admitted.

"Then I cant wait to introduce you to our newest diva, Sam," Shawn smiled and put an arm over her.

"I think Vince hired her to have another top diva wile you were gone, the company has to stay alive," Shawn said, as if he was talking to himself - he can be weird at times.

"Hey Sam, I'm Sky, but my real name is Alexandra," I said, putting a hand out.

"Hi Alexandra!" Sam said shyly, softly shaking my hand. She had long, curly blonde hair and was wearing all pink.

"So, I'm guessing you're in contention for the title," I assumed as she nodded.

"Well, I hope you get it," I said through gritted teeth and walked away. Something wasn't right about that Sam. I decided I shouldn't stick around and spy on her like I usually would, I thought somebody else was doing the job. You cant not notice there was something not right with her. But I did have to go back to Shawn.

"Shawn!" I called.

"Yeah?" he said, running back to me.

"Do me a favour please, if Chris or Randy ask about me, you have no idea where I am or what I'm doing, OK?" I ordered.

"Sure, but Randy -"

"It's a long story," I chuckled. "Bye," I added and walked off.

"Hi!" I heard again.

"Who said that!" I stopped in my tracks and looked around.

"Over here! In front of you!" The voice said again.

"Oh it's you..Sam!" I put on another forced smile. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, I wanted to get to know you more," she said.

"What do you mean get to know me? Cant you wait 8 more months?" I joked.

"Of course not! Hey, how about we get lunch?" Sam offered.

"Fine," I said.

___________

It was a long ride, we ended up at a place which I didn't know existed! It was called 'The Bar'. Doesn't really sound like a place you would have lunch at does it?

"Never seen here before," I said.

"You haven't? Candice told me it was where all the superstars and diva's hang out," Sam said.

"Oh, she never told me that. Nobody did," I said, feeling rather neglected. We got out of the car and walked into the surprisingly comfy place.

"I'll just have a sandwich please, any fillings. Actually, I'm craving some ice cream, vanilla please!" I said, relaxing in my chair.

"Be right back," Sam announced and walked over to the bar to make our order. She seemed like an alright girl, though the barman gave her a notepad. Not right. She walked back with her notepad tucked under her arm and to pots of ice cream in her hands.

"What's that under your arm?" I asked, taking my pot of ice cream.

"My notepad, I carry it everywhere with me, didn't you see it?" she asked. I shook my head. "Maybe you're loosing your eyesight," she joked.

"No way! I'm not even 30 yet!" I smiled, trying to get a proper look at the pad.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"No! No, it's private, only for my eyes," she said defensively.

Moving on to another subject, I looked down at our ice creams, I had a different pot before. Mine had a rainbow with unicorns on it. Now it had children playing.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"Craving over. Plus, you haven't eaten either," I observed.

"Fine. I will," Sam said nervously while scooping a finger through the smooth, creamy ice cream.

"Going to eat it?" I asked. "Fine, you can eat it while I go to the toilet," I said and walked over to the girls toilets. I took a quick glance to Sam, who was still looking traumatized by that piece of ice cream.

Inside I saw a little girl with dark brown hair crying her eyes out.

"What's happened darling?" I asked her. She didn't look up, all I heard was her muffled tears. "Please look up and talk to me," I said, sitting down next to her. She finally looked up at me.

Her whole face was red, and her hair was all over the place.

"You going to tell me what happened?" I asked.

"You know some guy called Adam Copeland?" she said softly. My face turned red with anger at the mention of his name - what did he do?

"Say no more,"


	19. You've Stepped WAY Over The Line

**Thank you Livin on the EDGE and Straight Edge Queen for reviewing! Ooh, you both have Edge in your names!**

Chapter 19: You've stepped WAY over the line

I grabbed the girls hand and lifted her up. I marched us out to Sam, who ad finished her ice cream.

"Do you know who this girl is?" I asked. Sam looked down at the table.

"Sam's my big sister," the girl said quietly.

"Sam, why are you doing all this 'friendly' stuff for me?" I asked. "And what's with the talk about my husband?" I asked. We were actually still married - we hadn't got a real divorce yet.

"Wait, Adam Copeland - Edge - is your husband?" Sam said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Then…you're my…step-mum," Sam said.

I let go of the little girls hand and looked straight into Sam's eyes.

"Don't mess with me. I am a confused and angry pregnant woman. Tell me honestly, is Adam your father?" I asked. Sam nodded.

___________

"Stay in the car," I warned and walked into the house.

"Adam!" I shouted, he came running down the stairs.

"Hurry up I have to go and rehearse," he said.

"You wait just a minute. We need to have a long chat - I don't care one bit about you and rehearsing, this cant wait, and if I don't find out the truth now I will go on for another 29 years living a lie!" I shouted, my blood was boiling, you could tell Adam could feel it himself.

"What could I have possibly done? If anybody needs a good talking to, it's you! You think I don't know about Chris Jericho and Randy Orton, I'm not stupid!" he replied.

"What do you think about when you hear the name 'Sam'?" I asked.

"I like that name - for a girl anyway. What's this got to do with anything?" Adam folded his arms.

"Don't you dare play stupid! I cant believe throughout all these years you've kept a lie. You know what, I cant even look at you right now, just go!" I said and broke down in tears. "You want to know what I'm talking about? Look in the car!" I shouted, water still streaming from my eyes.

Adam rushed out to the car, I didn't bother looking to see his reaction - I couldn't care less about him at that point.

I got out my phone and dialled Mickie's number.

"I don't care if you don't want to speak to me, just get your ass here!" I shouted. 10 minutes later, Mickie was knocking at me door. I opened it and let her in.

"Well, you were right, I don't want to speak to you, I hope you know that. So go on, just yell at me, tell me your problems, I'll pretend to care," she said, swinging her hand-bag around.

Before I could even speak, I started crying on her shoulder.

"Mickie you wont believe what happened to me!" I said.

"Don't you dare cry! Alexandra Marie Copeland doesn't cry!" she said, toughening me up.

"I've been lied too ever since I met Adam, he has 2 other kids! That I didn't know about!" I said.

"Don't lie!" Mickie gasped. "I saw him by your car, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Mickie marched out of the house. I ran after her.

"Just forget it, I don't even want to talk to him!" I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, I need to go, if you need me call me, I'll come right away," Mickie said.

"I will," I replied.

______________

I couldn't get that thought out of my head. I had drank too much and I felt a bit dizzy, I got out my phone.

"Just giving you a heads up…I'll be there tonight," I said into the phone cheekily. Strangely enough, I thought I'd feel better if a put on a satin red dress, which I wore while I was drinking.

I stumbled out of the house and walked, all the way to Chris' house. What was I thinking? I don't know, and I don't want to know.

"Hey," I said when he opened the door.

"Hi, come in, if you want," he said. I walked in, straightening myself up, I sat down on his couch.

"What've you been doing tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing really," he replied, looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you drunk?" he asked. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Does it matter?" I asked, moving in to kiss him. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away.

______________

We eventually ended up in bed - do I need to tell you the details?

______________

My eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" I looked across the room and saw Chris Jericho unbuttoning his shirt. I screamed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did I just have sex with you?" I asked. Chris didn't have to say anything, his face said it all. "No!" I grunted and kicked the bedside table.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "I look all messed up!" I sighed. Chris put an arm on my shoulder.

"You look fine," he whispered. Was he asking for another more?

The thing I didn't understand was, I was doing that out of spite, not because I loved Chris Jericho - I hated his guts, but I hated Adam's too.

___________

That night, I refused to go back home, I sat in Chris' bed the whole night. But I wouldn't fall asleep. Chris noticed this and sat up beside me. He twirled my hair with his index finger.

"You know, I'm starting to doubt my love for Jessica, we were sort of forced together," Chris sighed with his finger still twirling my hair.

"Speaking of Jessica, where did she go?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, she took the kids with her, I miss them so much," I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I really a sorry if I did anything to make her think you liked me…more than a friend but, your comment to me that night was more than hurtful," I admitted. Chris had a guilty look in his eyes, I decided it was time for a new topic. "Who are your best diva friends?" I asked.

"I don't know, Trish and Lita where good friends I guess, but some of the divas today are too sluttish for me," he said.

"You sort of got that correct but not all of us are like that. Beth is respectable, she doesn't flash her body parts off to men she barely knows. Plus, she thinks you're cute!" I nudged him in the side jokingly.

"Don't remind me! Last week she wouldn't leave me alone!" Chris complained.

"She has trouble communicating with people, but she's good friends with Melina and Jillian - who's actually a good singer in real life!" I laughed.

"What about you? Who's your best guy friend?"

"This is a no-brainer, Hunter and Shawn are the best guy friends you could ever have!" I smiled. "And someone else who I'm not sure I should say right now," I blushed a bit.

"Well, which do you prefer?"

"This actually isn't putting me on the spot, I prefer Shawn - I idolise him! I remember when I first met him," I laughed at myself.

"I remember to, I heard you all the way in my dressing room," Chris laughed.

"I think I scared him off for about a week," I put my head in my hands in embarrassment.

_____________

After our fun talk about the guys and girls backstage, I lay down to go to sleep.

"So, who was that guy you didn't want to mention?" Chris asked.

"You,"


	20. The Biggest Effect of Being Lied To

**A special thanks to** _Livin on the EDGE _**and** _Straight Edge Queen _**for reviewing my recent chapters!** **This chapter was very much inspired by a recent Eastenders episode. AAH! I cant believe I've made it to chapter 20! I just had to put in the Eastenders reference!**

Chapter 20: The biggest effect of being lied to

I got up from bed and realised Chris wasn't there. He must've been downstairs. I stumbled down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast, mademoiselle?" Chris said in a French accent.

"I'm not hungry," I said, staring out of the window.

"What's the longest amount of time you've been lied too?" I asked.

"I don't know, a day," he shrugged. "What about you,"

"I'm assuming a long time because it doesn't add up, I'm 29, Adam's 33, I met 2 girls, one about 19, the other about 7. They claim to be Adam's daughters but that would mean he had a daughter at about 14, and one at 26," I said.

"Teenage pregnancy does exist you know, ever seen Eastenders? Ronnie had Danielle at 14 and now Danielle is back on the square to find her, all the viewers know she's Ronnie's daughter but she should find out soon," Chris said. I looked at him blankly.

"I visited family in London," he explained. I gasped.

"Shoot." I said. Chris looked at me.

"Mickie has got the biggest mouth since…forever! She's probably gone and told Randy," I put my head in my hands.

"It's just Randy, what's he going to do?" Chris asked.

"He, for some strange reason, is obsessed with me! People might think it's a cute crush or he see's me as his litter sister but it's not like that! He's obsessed with me in a crazy, psycho, stalker way!"

"Do you want me to call her and ask?" Chris offered.

"No, no and no! I'd die if anyone found out I was here! Actually, I'm going home," I said. "Thanks for your help, I'll probably come and visit, take care," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_____________

I slowly walked inside. Surprise, surprise. Adam was there with Malcolm and his 2 daughters.

"Sam, can we have a talk?" I asked, Sam looked to Adam and walked over to me. "How about, tonight, me, you and your sister have a girly night out?" I offered.

"You mean, shopping and everything?" Sam asked, a smile growing on her face. I nodded. "Yes!" she squealed.

"Cool, meet me near the park at about 7," I said.

I looked over at Sam who was giving her sister the news. Tears grew in my eyes as I knew what I was going to do.

I went to get myself some water and Malcolm popped up in front of me.

"I heard about your night out with Sam and Kayla, can I come?" he asked.

"Malcolm, I don't want you coming with us, because I wouldn't be able to do it, you're my son, I cant do that to you," I whispered to him.

"Do what?" Malcolm said.

"Don't worry," I whispered and gave him a big hug. "If things don't go well tonight, I want you to carry on strong. Do you promise me that?" Malcolm nodded.

"But why are you saying all of this?" he asked.

"Because, your daddy hurt me, and you know what? I'm tired of being hurt and lied to, so tonight, it's revenge. And it's the biggest one yet," I said with tears coming down from my eyes.

"How did daddy hurt you?"

"He lied to me, not a tiny white lie but a big one. You know how? Because Sam and Kayla are your sisters," I told him, the last bit just shot out of my mouth.

"What?!" he shouted. Adam turned around and walked to us.

"What did you say to him?"

I got closer to Adam, to the point our noses where touching.

"Tonight Adam, say a big good-bye, it's going to hurt," I threatened him and walked out of the house.

_______________

I ran into the arena. Thankfully, Hunter and Shawn were already there.

"Why are you crying?" Hunter asked before hugging me.

"I just want to say, you guys are like my parents, I love and respect you and you do whatever you can to protect me, you're the best," I hugged the two of them.

"Two questions: One, which one of us is your mum?" Shawn asked. I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "And two, why are you saying this?" he added.

"As far as the first question goes, you remind me of my mother more than Hunter, maybe it's the hair. And for question two, I've decided I'm sick and tired of being hurt so, I'm getting my revenge, and at the same time, meeting my parents again," I said.

"Alex, I thought your parents are dead!" Hunter realised. I nodded.

"You aren't killing yourself! We wont let you!" Shawn shouted.

"All I'm going to do is get hurt…again and again and again…each cut sinking deeper and deeper into my skin," I complained.

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" Hunter grabbed my arm but I stood back.

"Sorry guys," I said, shaking my head. I quickly gave them both a hug and kiss on the cheek.

__________

7 o'clock came not too long later. I picked the girls up and we arrived at out destination at 7:30.

Sam looked through the window, she started breathing heavily.

"You're not serious!" she shouted.

"Dead serious," I whispered.

We were staring at an icy cold lake. It already had cracks in it, it was ready to break already. The trees surrounding it didn't move. The wind didn't blow and absolutely nothing moved.

"I understand you're angry, but don't take it out on us! We were just as shocked as you are! But we didn't jump into frozen lakes!" Sam shouted.

"I'm not angry, I'm furious, I'm MORE than furious! I'm confused, I don't know what to do! I've got a 5 year old son and another baby on the way! You aren't any help!" I shouted.

Kayla sat in the back, crying. Sam tried to open the car door but I had them locked.

"If we fall into that lake, all the bad things that have happened to you, all those bad memories - they've won," Sam said.

"Why don't you share the trophy with them? I don't care, if they live to hurt me, then I know they've won, they one the minute I said 'I do,'. Getting with Adam was my biggest mistake!" I unlocked the doors and Sam ran out, but there was no where to go. I dragged the girls onto the ice lake. As soon as we hit the surface, I let go of their hands, I expected them to run, instead, Sam reached out a hand.

"Take my hand and this will all be over," A car drove up to us. Two cars in fact. One was Adam's, he stepped out with Malcolm. The next was Chris' car, he stepped out and almost ran towards us, before he realised where we were standing.

"Alex! Get out of there!" Chris shouted.

As I stretched out my hand, the ice cracked more and more.

"Stop! It's going to crack!" Kayla said. She couldn't take it, she ran off the ice and to Adam.

"You going to go with her?" I asked Sam. She shook her head.

"No, I'm going to help you," she said.

"Stop it! Sam get out of there!" Adam shouted.

"Mum! No!" Malcolm said.

"I am so sorry," I said to Malcolm. He was the only person I cared about right then.

The ice cracked, Sam and I fell through the hole.


	21. Breath Slow

**Once again, a huge thank you to my loyal reviewers, Straight Edge Queen and Livin on the EDGE! I just love the song breath slow!**

Chapter 21: Breath Slow

(Third Person)

"Mummy!" Malcolm screamed.

"Sam!" Kayla shouted. Adam held the two kids back as they tried to save Sam and Alex.

Chris ran to the hole, he put a hand in but couldn't feel or see the girls. He took of his jacket and dived in .

It was freezing. This was a shock to his body but he couldn't stop, Sam and Alex where in danger.

Alex, grabbing Sam's leg, tried to Swim into the darkness but Sam pulled back.

'Where are they?' Chris thought to himself. He went up to the surface to catch some breath before going back down again. This time he took a different route and saw the girls fighting.

He grabbed each of them by the hand, even thought Alex kept trying to pull back. Sooner than you could say "Hey!" they got to the surface. Alex and Sam coughing and spluttering all the time.

(First Person - Alex)

Malcolm ran over to me.

"Mummy! Are you OK?" he asked worriedly. I slowly got up and nodded.

"What's gotten into you? You almost killed someone!" Adam shouted, completely ignoring the fact I almost died too.

"Calm down, she's not in a good state either!" Chris was always their to defend me.

"I'm fine, can I stay with you for a couple of nights?" I asked Chris while picking up a comb from my jacket pocket and combing the water out.

"Course," Chris smiled, even though the water was making him even more wet then he already was.

"Adam - you were this close to loosing somebody you love, but trust me, this isn't the end," I threatened, still sitting down next to the boys.

"You just stay away from out family!" Sam shouted. "I stayed on that ice lake with you! I tried to help you!" she added. Before I could reply, Adam got her and Kayla into the car.

"Come on Malcolm!" he shouted. Malcolm ran over to him, still turning back to look at me. With his tiny, little hand, he waved goodbye to me. Just watching him walk away with that little hand waving back at me made me burst into tears.

Chris got a phone call.

"Hello? Yeah, right next to me, duh!…OK," Chris handed the phone to me. 'It's Shawn,' he mouthed to me.

"Hi. I'm fine…nothing, I didn't do anything…no I'm not lying…I already told you …no…How do you know if somebody sounds wet?…Wait, who's everyone?" That's perfect, Shawn, Hunter and all my best friends are surrounding one phone listening to me!

I turned off the phone and gave it to Chris. "They got everyone listening to me," I said with no emotion.

"They just care about you, like you said, they treat you as if you were their daughter!" Chris reminded me.

"Sometimes I just want my privacy!" I said.

"Hunter and Shawn are both parents, you know if something like that happened to their kids they would do the same thing!" Chris said.

"Fine, I'll go and see them!" I replied.

"I'll drive you,"

_______________

I opened the door - hoping not to see every single person I knew there - who am I kidding? I'm a very unlucky person, of course they were going to be there!

"Hello," I said quietly, followed by a series of coughs. Mickie ran over to me.

"Don't tell me it was because of the thing with Adam…" Mickie started. I nodded. "And you're all wet! Where were you?" she asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I see your suicide bid didn't work," Hunter whispered in my ear. "Why would you want to do that anyway?" he asked.

I flicked my hair - resulting in his face getting wet.

"I cant do this…" I whispered to myself and ran out to the car. "Chris I cant do it! All the questions and everything, I cant do it!" I said.

"I'll talk for you," Chris got out of the car and walked inside, I slowly followed him.

"OK, listen up everybody, Alex is too afraid to say what happens because she knows what you guys are like," Chris started. He turned to me. "Do you want to tell?" he whispered, I nodded.

"OK guys. Here's the truth, I'm only going to say this once," I took a deep breath.

"It's OK," Chris whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I found out some terrible news the other day and, it really made me angry. You see, from the very moment I stepped into a WWE Arena, I was doomed. I've been lied to, cheated on and dumped on for many years and today, I wished it would all end, so I…well, it's a long story but basically, it all ended in me almost drowning in a lake, I actually did that because I wanted to commit…suicide,"

Mickie gave me a big hug while I cried on her shoulder.

"I'll call you," Mickie said while Chris took me away.

___________

That night I stayed in the guest room. I didn't want any comfort or anything, just to be on my own. I sat up with my knees next to my chest. I wondered what everyone was thinking, I almost died. I could have never gone back and explain what happened.

My phone rang (I had left it at Chris' house) and Breath Slow by Alesha Dixon played.

_I love you too much it shows, all my emotions go out of control oh whoa whoa_

_Good for you bad for me when I can hardly see from the tears that flow oh whoa_

_Cant forget to breath slow _

_Count from one to ten_

_With my eyes closed_

_Cos ladies take it in_

_And get comp-oh-oh-oh-sure_

_Before I lose it get comp-oh-oh-o-sure_

_Those lyrics got to me. My emotions have gone out of control and guess what? Adam gained more love from his long lost daughters. All us ladies lose composure sometimes, and that happened to me that day. _

_I burst into tears and I cried for the whole night. _


	22. My ANNOYING Sister

**Thank you for the reviews, you know who you are! ;)**

Chapter 22: My (Annoying as hell!) Sister

I woke up, shivering from my night tears. I felt my stomach churn. Morning sickness. It's horrible you know.

Chris knocked on the bathroom door.

"You got a letter, Adam delivered it this morning," he informed me. I didn't reply. "It's handwritten and signed by somebody called 'Blossy'," he added, sounding confused. I opened the door and snatched the letter - not in excitement.

"Only I get to call her Blossy, what does she want anyway?" I asked myself while scanning through the letter. "Oh no!" I groaned.

"What did she say?" Chris asked curiously.

"It's my sister, she wants to come and visit me, plus I have to look after her 2 kids for a week, you don't mind do you?" I asked. Chris shook his head.

"The more the merrier!" he smiled.

"Good, because she's coming later today. By the way, she can be quite…flirty at times," Chris laughed nervously while I walked down the stairs.

"Her two kids are Marie, aged 12 and Dave, aged 10," I explained.

"Ah. Marie's a nice name," Chris nodded his head. I looked down at my necklace, which I kept with me all the time, it read 'Marie', I dread that name, but still wear it because my dad gave it to me.

"I hate it, I told her not to name any of her kids Marie!" I replied.

"Why'd you hate the name so much?" Chris asked.

"Because, it's my real name. I'm named after my auntie, but it's not a great memory, she died in a car crash on her way to see my mum in labour," I whispered.

"So why not use the name, in memory of her?" Chris asked.

"Well, I do, but just as my middle name, I just look like an Alexandra rather than a Marie," I shrugged.

"Oh, OK. So, do you know what time she'll be here?" Chris asked, moving to a different subject.

"Around 4, that's in 8 hours," I said, looking at the clock. I looked back down at the letter.

"I still cant believe she's coming…"

* * *

At 3.30, my phone rang again. Blossom calling again, probably directions.

"I stopped by at Adam's but you weren't there, you going to give me directions or tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"Directions. When you drive past the mini-forest, make a left, keep going straight and turn at the second right, then keep on going straight, once you get to the 4th left, turn left and go straight down and I'm at number 46," I instructed.

"OK, I got that down on a piece of paper. Marie and Dave want to speak to you," Blossom told me.

"Hi Auntie Alex!" the kids screamed into the phone. I guess they were excited to see me.

"Hey Marie, hey Dave. You guy's excited to be coming down to see me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Listen, I got a new boyfriend!" Marie squealed.

"Aren't you only 12?" I smiled.

"I'm practically an adult!" I giggled, I was just the same at 12 years old. "Mum needs the phone so I'll see you later, bye!" Marie said and hung up the phone.

"Get ready Chris, she's going to be here soon, and once she finds out that we're just friends she's going to be all over you, trust me! But she's going to leave in the night and wont be back for a week, I think she's going on holiday," I informed him quickly.

"Stop thinking of your sister that way!" Chris said jokingly.

"But she is like that, she's always wanted what I could have but don't want," I folded my arms.

"For your information, I'm not that easy so, I don't get what you're saying by the fact that 'you could have me'," Chris laughed and I playfully punched his arm.

"You know what I mean," I blushed. Soon enough, I heard a car pull up on the driveway. "Fun's over, she's here," I moaned.

The doorbell rang and I opened the door. "Hey Marie, hey Dave. Hi Blossom," I smiled.

"Hey little sis!" Blossom gave me a big hug. She looked into the living room and saw Chris. "And who's this?" she asked.

"Chris," I said, putting an arm over his shoulder.

"Are you two…together?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say. I turned to Chris who nodded to Blossom. "Yeah," he said.

"Oh, that's nice," she grinned. Marie looked at my stomach and gasped.

"You're pregnant?" she asked.

"Pregnant?" Dave echoed.

"Mm-hmm," I hummed, accompanied with a nod.

We all went into the living room and sat down. Marie and Dave wouldn't stop tapping my stomach and Blossom, as usual, was trying to get the truth out of me.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" I offered.

"Orange juice please," Marie and Dave said in unison. I went into the kitchen, with Blossom following me.

"So, when are you going to tell me what happened between you and Adam?" she asked.

"Never," I replied whilst pouring orange juice into two cups.

"How soon is never?" she asked, adding pressure.

"Maybe about a million years! Look, I don't even know why you're here, so just why don't you just go and do whatever while I look after Marie and Dave!" I whispered loudly.

"Fine," Blossom walked back into the room, sitting next to Chris.

"Hi," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello," Chris replied awkwardly.

"So, how long have you and Alex been together?" she asked.

"3 months," Chris replied, thinking off the top of his head. I walked into the room to stop whatever was going on.

"Here are your drinks," I handed a glass to Marie and Dave.

"As I was saying -" Blossom started.

"Hold that thought, Alex, can we talk?" Chris asked through gritted teeth. We walked into the hall.

"Your sister scares me," he said quietly.

"She should be gone soon," Chris shook about, preparing himself for whatever she was going to do next.

"Stop it Dave!" Maria shouted at Dave, who kept poking her.

"Alex, can you lead me to the bathroom please?" Blossom asked. I rolled my eyes and turned to face her with a grin.

"Sure," I said. We walked upstairs into the bathroom while Chris bonded with the kids. "You don't need to go to the toilet, do you?" I asked.

Blossom locked the door shut and leaned against it. "I'm not letting you out until you tell me what happened, I'm your big sister, you can tell me anything,"

"Don't try and soften me up," I charged for the door but she had blocked it.

"Tell me, and I'll let you out," Blossom threatened.

"You know what? I HATE YOU!"


	23. Unsure Feelings

**So sorry I havent update in a while, totally expected of me anyway! Thanks to my loyal reviewers - you know who you are!**

Chapter 23: Unsure Feelings

Blossom circled me - hoping I would lose it. I had my arms folded and stared down at the floor. Being the older sister, Blossom always knew how to break me down to the core. This time, it was a little harder than usual.

"So, I guess you want to be stuck in the toilet for a long…long time," Blossom said before quickly rushing out of the room. I followed her but the door ended up being slammed in my face. I tugged restlessly at the handle, trying to open the door but Blossom was leaning against it, stopping any movement at all.

I banged on the door while screaming, "Someone open this door! Chris!" I cant believe I actually wanted Chris' help for once.

"Are you guys done?" Dave called while jogging up the stairs. Blossom stood up straight and brushed herself off.

"Yeah, I just need to…" as Blossom thought of an excuse I opened the door and walked calmly into the hallway, as if nothing ever happened.

Dave stared at both of us and walked into the bathroom.

"Nice going, but you're never getting it out of me, I wouldn't dare give you the satisfaction," I whispered and walked down the stairs.

Halfway down, I heard her phone ring. I always listen to her private calls, why should this time be any different?

"What?! But we were going to Barbados together! Well…I hate you too!" Blossom whispered loudly and slammed shut her phone. She put on a fake smile and walked down the stairs. "Change of plans," she said. "I'll be staying for the week too,".

OK, it was no secret that Blossom and I aren't the best of friends, but I was not going to let her overpower me…again.

I followed her down the stairs with Dave trailing behind, looking at the walls. All 3 of us giggled when we saw Chris and Marie dancing together.

"Give it up Chris, you cant dance," I joked.

"You really know how to make a guy feel good don't you?" Chris replied sarcastically with a cute smile on his face. I stared at him for about 20 seconds, forgetting about my surroundings.

'Goddammit Alex, snap out of it!' I thought to myself. I heard finger snaps next to my ear, which brought me back to life.

"I said…is it OK if I 'steal' your boyfriend for a bit, just to get to know him," Blossom asked.

"Yeah…" I replied, uneasy about the whole situation. Blossom beckoned Chris to walk with her upstairs. I stared at them while Marie put the radio back on. 'No Air' was playing.

"Oh yeah!" she and Dave screamed together. I'm guessing it was their favourite song.

I sat on the couch and watched them rock out to their favourite songs - songs I've been put off forever. "Don't you guys want anything to eat?" I asked. The two stopped for a second, shook their heads and carried on singing and dancing.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, the music was too much for me. 'I wonder what's going on up there…' I thought to myself. You guys know me, I'm a curious person! I like to know things!

Fighting the urge to run up those stairs and push open the bedroom door, I walked towards the stairs. Too late, the urge had overpowered me, as usual. I tiptoed up the stairs and stopped at the top. They were in the room across the hall. She was probably interrogating him, as she did with Adam, James, George, Robert and all the other previous boyfriends I had.

I crawled (not literally!) over to the side of the door, listening closely.

_"You sure?"_

_"Absolutely,"_

_"You're lying, I can see it in your eyes,"_

_"I love the girl, why would I hurt her?"_

_"Because boy after boy after boy, they always hurt her and I don't want that to happen to her again. I may seem as if I hate her, or over competitive but she's my little sister and I love her!"_

_"You certainly don't act like it, I'm pretty sure I love her more than you,"_

_"I'm not turning this into a battle for my sister so I'm going to make this perfectly clear for you Chris, if that's even your real name: You do anything to break her heart, I'll break you!"_

I heard footsteps approaching the door so I ran into the bathroom.

"I've got him right where I want him," I heard someone muttering. When the footsteps ran down the stairs I burst into the room where Chris was sitting by the bed. He looked at me with what looked like tears in his eyes.

"Your sister scares me," he said. I chuckled.

"I lived with her for almost 2 decades, if I can do it, you can!" I playfully hit his arm.

"No, seriously, you don't know what she just did!" Chris replied.

"Let me guess, it involved some sort of sexual activity," I joked.

"Yes," Chris said through gritted teeth.

"So what did she do? Strip, flirt -"

"Tried to have sex with me, it was scary," Chris stared into the distance. I put a hand on his shoulder. I felt his body relax as I lay my hand on him.

"I heard everything, well, everything from 'You sure?' to the minute she walked out. You're a pretty good actor," I smiled. "That whole 'I love her more than you' thing,"

"Acting? Yeah…acting…" Chris muttered. I felt him all of a sudden shake.

"Are you OK?" I asked. Chris nodded.

"I need some water," he walked out of the room and downstairs.

"Acting…" I repeated to myself. "Alexandra you idiot! Why do I have this effect on men I don't want?!" I stopped myself talking, I knew those last 3 words weren't true. But it's not as if I was ready to admit it. I walked down the stairs again and everyone was watching TV. Spongebob, to be exact, Dave hogged the remote, which explained the show they were watching.

In silence and sat next to Chris and put my head on his chest while he played with my hair. The doorbell rang, bringing me too life from my daze. I went to answer it while everyone watched me. I could not believe who was at the door.

Jessica. Chris' ex.


	24. Its All Too Much

Chapter 24: Its All Too Much

We exchanged glances for more than a minute. Unhappy faces.

"Are you going to let me in, he is still my husband you know,"

"I didn't say he wasn't, do you think we're having an affair?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"If you excuse me, this is actually my house too," Jessica smiled and pushed passed me. Before she could walk any further I put a hand out and stopped her moving.

"I have visitors," I informed her. "But you can come back…next week!" I added. Jessica folded her arms, obviously not believing me.

"Who?" she asked.

"My sister and her 2 children," I replied. Jessica looked down and looked back up quickly, with a look on her face as if she was going to laugh.

"Sure, I'll call," Jessica took one last glance into the house before walking out. I shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. I was just about to walk back into the living room when the doorbell rang again. I swung it open and was about to scream, thinking it was Jessica again. But I closed my mouth.

Staring back at me was Sam, with an upset look in her eyes. I stared at her for a split second and shut the door. I wrapped my hands around my waist and strolled into the living room.

I saw in the corner of my eye that Blossom was about to say something, probably to wind me up. "Go on then! Say something Blossom, I know what you're thinking, just say it, I don't care! I just don't care about anything anymore!" I shouted at her.

"What happened? Who was at the door?" she asked.

"Just forget it!" I stormed up the stairs. Nobody knew how difficult things were for me! It was as if I was born with a bad luck charm! I sobbed quietly in my bed when I got a phone call.

"Hey, how are things going?" Mickie asked.

"You don't want to know!" I chuckled quietly.

"Listen, if you ever need a place to just hang out and calm yourself down, you could always come over to my place,"

"Thanks, you're a good friend,"

"I know what you're thinking, Randy isn't a psycho and he doesn't hear voices, no matter what his entrance theme says,"

"By the way, I really like that song," I could always be myself around Mickie, there's no need to say what she wants me to say, or what I think I have to say. "You know, Mickie, I think I'm going to pay you a visit now, I cant stand this a moment longer," I grabbed my bag and snuck down the stairs.

"I'm going to by some milk," I squeaked into the doorway. "See ya later," I whispered and ran out of the door. I breathed a sigh of relief. Until I saw Sam, sitting on Chris' car.

I'm not the type of person who starts up arguments so I didn't say anything. I just ignored her.

"I don't care if you tried to kill me, I understand why you would be so upset!" Sam shouted. I ignored her and walked to Mickie's house. I expected Sam to follow me but she didn't, she stayed put, probably hoping I would march right back. But not today…no way.

I knocked on the door and Mickie answered it. She had a big smile on her face. "Hi!" she exclaimed. I waved and walked in.

"Nice place you've got here,"

"Hey Alex," I spun around and saw Randy.

"Oh, hi," I squeaked.

"How have you been doing?" he asked.

"Not great, my sister is the most annoying person on Earth but, whatever!" I leaned against the wall, trying to act cool. However, some things just aren't easy to forget.

_(Flashback - Chapter 1)_

_Without noticing Randy Orton standing there, I sat, crying. He walked over to me. He kneeled down so he was level with my head. He moved the hair from my face and lifted my head up. "You must be Adam's new wife," he realised. _

_I wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded. "Yep, its me. Little, defenceless, good-for-nothing me," Randy was staring at me. "What?" I asked. _

"_You're beautiful," he accidentally let that slip out. I could tell because he went red and turned away as soon as he said that. _

"_Its OK, I don't think any less of you because you said that," I smiled. _

"_Thanks," he said. _

"_Wow, you are awfully out of character, I even heard rumours that backstage and in real life you are a jerk," I said._

"_I guess I am, maybe it's just the person I'm talking to," he said._

_I realised what was happening. I said it myself, I promised before man and god…well you know you was at the ceremony. You wasn't? Oh, well that's your problem! _

"_I have to go now, to see Adam, you know how he can be," I said. Getting up, but he grabbed me and pulled me down. "Look, I'm OK now thanks for the comfort, hey, is that you're wife calling?" He let go of me and stood up to listen. I took the opportunity to run out of the room. _

_I ran and ran until I felt a muscular hand grab me. "I don't bring my wife backstage, she has a baby to look after, so you can't fool me," _

Mickie waved a hand in front of my face. "Umm…are you alright?" she asked. I blinked and brought myself back to life. "You can make yourself comfortable on the couch," I nodded and lay down on the couch. With my ear against the wall, I could hear the conversation that was going on.

"She obviously hates me," Randy said.

"She's still a little broken after what happened between you guys!" Mickie replied.

"No, no, she hates me!" Randy repeated.

"She is probably just a little scared, you know her, she has trouble dealing with her emotions!"

I sunk deeper and deeper into the chair, I couldn't stand to listen to that argument anymore!


	25. Finally, she's happy!

**I know, I updated really is chapter 25, you know something interesting has got to happen…And to do that we have to jump ahead a few months…8 months to be exact, you'll see why. Also, sometimes I wonder if people actually read this story, apart from my 2 loyal reviewers of course.**

Chapter 25: Finally, something good happens to her!

So, the last time we met it was June and I had just moved in with my good friend Mickie and her boyfriend Randy, who I'm not particularly fond of. It's now February the 21st. Don't worry, you haven't missed much, except for a wild Christmas party, so wild WWE had to stop for 2 weeks. It was also my birthday on February 10th. And now, I'm 8 months pregnant and I cant wait to have my baby! Hopefully it's a girl, I like the name Annabelle.

I sat on the couch watching TV while patting my stomach. "Only a few days and I can get back in shape," I joked. Mickie sat down next to me and rubbed my stomach.

"What's it like being pregnant?" she asked.

"I cant really explain it, all I know is, my baby is due tomorrow," I grinned. I was really excited and I couldn't wait to give birth again!

"You been thinking about names?" Mickie asked.

"What is this, 20 questions?" I smiled. "If it's a girl I might name her Michelle, or Annabelle, if it's a boy, I might name him Paul or Michael," Mickie stared at me laughed. "They're good friends!" I replied. "You know what? I cannot wait for Wrestlemania 25, I hope Vince lets me make a surprise return!"

"That would be awesome!" Mickie grinned, showing her perfectly white teeth. I was about to say something but instead, out came a scream and I felt some sharp pains.

"Mickie!" I shouted. "Get me to the hospital, I think…I think my waters have broken!" I screamed in pain. Randy, who had heard my screaming, rushed into the room.

"What's going on?!" he asked worriedly.

"Her waters have broken!" Mickie replied, standing up.

"Get the car and I'll get her in!" Randy instructed and lifted me up in his muscular arms.

Soon enough I was in a hospital bed, being instructed to push. By my side, holding my hand was none other then the father of my baby, and one of the guys in my life I really despise, Randy Orton. But for one moment in my life, I was really happy to have him by my side.

_(Flashback - Chapter 6)_

_I woke up in a different bed. I didn't exactly recognise where I was but it was familiar. I was sure I'd been in there a few times. "Do you want two sugars with your tea?" Someone asked. I turned around. It was Randy. _

"_What did you do?" I asked. Well, shouted really. _

"_You looked uncomfortable so I took you here," he admitted. _

"_Why was you checking me in my sleep?!" Randy walked over to me and handed me my tea. _

"_I kind of guessed you wanted 2 sugars," he sat down next to me, staring at the wall._

"_Why are you acting so different?" I was really curious. _

"_I decided I did need to change my act, the words you said really got to me," he said sweetly. I remembered what Hunter said, I was just another person who Randy had affected._

_I put my tea down on the bedside table and lay back down. "You didn't like it?" he asked. "I'm just not thirsty for tea,"_

"_OK, lets cut the crap. What did you do to me?" I asked._

"_Cant a guy care for a girl without being accused of being a rapist?" he asked. _

"_Who said anything about rape?" I folded my arms. (Yes, even when I lie down I fold my arms!)_

"_I'm being Punk'd, don't try and fool me with this new attitude!" I shouted. _

"_So are you saying you want me to be the old Randy Orton, the harassing Randy, the 'I don't give a damn about anything' Randy. Do you want me to be that Randy?!" he snapped back. _

"_Of course not, nobody does! Nobody liked that Randy! Everyone was afraid of you!" I shouted._

_I walked to the door and turned the handle. "Alex, I have a question and I want you to think about this carefully," I turned around and listened. _

"_Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" _

My flashback ended as Randy spoke to me.

"It's OK, just push a little more," he whispered.

"Don't you think I'm pushing enough?!" I shouted.

"OK, OK, you're pushing enough," Randy replied, slightly scared. I squeezed his hand even harder when the baby was almost there.

"One more push!" the doctor ordered. And after 1 hour of being in labour, my little baby was finally introduced into this world.

I smiled and breathed a weary sigh of relief. I looked terrible but I felt … words cant describe how happy I was.

The doctors returned with my baby wrapped in a towel. "Congratulations Alexandra, you are the mother of a new baby girl," I cried tears of happiness.

Randy tickled her chin as she cried. "Our little baby girl," he smiled lovingly.

"What are you going to name her?" the doctor asked. Randy and I whispered a bit before coming to a conclusion.

"Tiffany," he said.

"Tiffany Alexandra Orton," I whispered into Randy's ear.

"That's a beautiful name," he smiled at me. The door opened and Mickie, Hunter and Shawn walked in.

"Oh my gosh, she's beautiful!" Mickie gasped. "Can I hold her?" she asked. I nodded. Shawn sat next to me while Hunter and Mickie cooed over Tiffany.

"I am so proud of you!" he pulled me close to him so my head was on his chest.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Anything for you!" Shawn replied.

"Could you call Adam to bring Malcolm over? I want him to see his little sister,"

"Are you sure? You haven't seen him in months," Shawn said. I nodded.

"Please, just for me,"

"OK, fine," Shawn whipped out his phone and dialled Adam's number. "Hey Adam…could you get over here, to the hospital, no, more complicated than that…and bring Malcolm, and you must hurry…"

Minutes later, Adam and Malcolm arrived, completely oblivious to what was happening. Malcolm saw me and rushed to my hospital bed. I gave him a hug.

"Malcolm, this is your new baby sister, Tiffany," I smiled. Malcolm looked over at Tiffany who was in my lap.

"Wow," he said. I just smiled. I was relieved to finally have something good happen to me.

*~*~*

The next day we were finally allowed home, and I had just one more thing to do before everything was complete. I had to visit Chris. I still felt bad for completely abandoning him but, I was just afraid then. I got Shawn and Hunter to take me there, at least Randy trusts them.

"Stay in the car guys, I need to do this alone," I ordered and took Tiffany with me to the house. I knocked on the door and Chris opened it.

"Alex? I thought you were dead!" he hugged me.

"You're squeezing Tiffany!" I warned.

"Tiffany?" he asked, letting go of me.

"Yeah, my new baby girl, she's so cute isn't she?" I asked him.

"Beautiful, can I hold her?" he asked. I nodded and he took her in his arms. "Wow," he whispered. "Just like when my children were born, I'm getting that 'new father' feeling all over again," I giggled and watched Chris talk to a crying Tiffany.

"I'll take her now," I smiled and took hold of Tiffany, immediately she stopped crying. "I guess she likes me," I joked. "Yeah um…I'll visit you sometime next week, and another thing…don't ever say that about the legends…AGAIN!" I warned him jokingly and walked back into the car.

"Everything good?" Hunter asked.

"Perfect,"

* * *

Yay! Alex is finally happy!! Isn't it beautiful? I'm thinking about ending this soon...I'm not even sure if people read it...


	26. Oh NO they didnt!

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I hope you're as happy as Alex is!**

Chapter 26: Oh no they didn't!

February 25th. Tiffany is now 4 days old and is a joy to life! While she lay in her cot, I dragged Mickie to a corner to have quite a serious chat.

"Are you sure that you're OK with Randy being the dad to one of your best friend's baby?" I asked.

"Course! It happened before Randy and I started dating so I understand!" Mickie smiled.

"You're an awesome friend, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was you!" I patted her on the shoulder and went back to Tiffany who had started crying. I gently rocked her in my arms as Mickie watched from the doorway. "Want to have a go?" I asked.

"Sure," Mickie walked over to us and took Tiffany in her arms and tried to get her to sleep.

"You're a natural," I smiled. The door shut and Randy walked in with a load of bags. "Women are meant to be the ones shopping you know," I reminded him. He grinned at me sarcastically and stared down at Tiffany.

"How's my little girl doing?" he asked and took Tiffany into his arms. Mickie stared at her boyfriend playing with my baby, I'm sure for anyone that would be a sight of hell.

"Sorry…" she whispered to me and ran outside into the garden.

"Mickie!" I called after her. She was already in tears as she sat on the swing.

"Sorry, Alex, I still haven't got over it, sorry," she sobbed.

"No! I understand I-"

"Leave me alone, please," I nodded and did as Mickie said.

In the house, I had visitors. Adam and Malcolm getting a closer look at baby Tiffany. I whispered to Randy as he brought Tiffany out of the cot, "Mickie is in tears out there, check on her please,"

"Will do," he replied and dashed out the door.

"Didn't think I could do it, did you?" I asked.

"Do what?" Adam replied, folding his arms.

"Survive an actual relationship, give birth and take care of my child, and at the end of it all, have people who love me," I smiled cheekily.

"Just remember, with you, nothing good lasts forever," I looked at Adam as if to kill him, but you know me, I can keep controlled. Sometimes…

"Can I stay over to play with Tiffany?" Malcolm asked. I looked at Adam and he shook his head.

"Not tonight, it's a school night, but how about you come over on Saturday?" I suggested.

"OK!" Malcolm always had a bright smile on his face, no matter what happened.

Saturday, 28th February 2009. At an early 7 am in the morning, the doorbell rang and rang continuously until I stumbled down the stairs and opened it.

"Hey Malcolm, I can see you've been excited!" I played with his hair.

"He couldn't sleep last night!" Adam replied. I chuckled. It was as if we were back in the good times.

"Well, I'll see you at…"

"8," I nodded and smiled. Malcolm and I waved as Adam left. Soon, Tiffany started crying.

"Can I get it?" Malcolm asked.

"Why not? She's upstairs in the first room to the left, I go with you," Malcolm ran up the stairs and burst in to a room. He turned and looked at me with a confused look on his face. I peered into the room.

"Randy, why are you feeding her? That's my job…I've got a better way to do it!" I said. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Women! So bossy!" Randy replied.

"Men! Think they know everything!" I smiled and took Tiffany in my arms.

"Hey!" Randy greeted Malcolm and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"You're Randy! Mum told me all about you, I remember once she said-"

"Hey, Malcolm, want to play with Tiff for a sec?" I asked, changing the subject. I grabbed Randy's arm and dragged him outside of the room. "Where's Mickie?" I asked.

"Who cares? I'm alone with you now," he grinned and tried to put his arm around me. I slapped his arm, making him jump back.

"How could you say that?"

"I just did,"

"Sometimes I wish Chris and I weren't an on-off couple," I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"I thought we were an on-off couple," Randy replied, putting me on the spot.

"Look after Malcolm until I come back," I jogged down the stairs. Ignoring whatever random things Randy was shouting down to me.

In the car, my phone rang and I reluctantly picked it up. "Hey Chris, I'm on an errand could you please call back later?" I pleaded.

"Alex! It's Mickie, not Chris, I'm just using his phone!" she giggled, sounding happier.

"Oh, right, I guess I don't need to go out looking for you anymore," Trying to see the positive side of the situation, I hung up the phone and drove back home. Assuming Mickie wouldn't be back for a few days, I decided to relax and not worry about her - as with everything in my life, nothing good lasts for long.

8th March 2009. I don't know if I told you guys this, but Randy got his job back in the WWE. It was tough but I did it as a favour. This meant I was alone in the house most of the time with Tiffany, fun! (Note the sarcasm). But, I woke up one morning and she wasn't by my side. I ran around the house like a headless chicken. I couldn't breath for a few moments, until an idea hit me. Someone took her. You may think it's obvious, but when you're in a situation like that, you cant even think!

And I think I knew just who did it.


	27. Trailer for: A Trip To London

Trailer for: A Trip to London

**1 memory had taken over Alex's life: Her parents' death**

_Alex: I'll never forget that day_

_Chris: What day?_

_Alex: March 20__th__ 1990, the day of my parents' death. _

**Now it's the anniversary, can she cope meeting all her family again with the aid of her 'boyfriend' Chris?**

_Auntie Pam: Alex! You've grown so much, how old are you now?_

_Alex: The last time you say me I was 10, do the math_

**And who can forget Blossom? Her manipulative sister…who has a secret she cant wait to share. **

_Blossom: Guess what! I'm getting married in a week!_

_*Alex and Chris glance at each other nervously*_

_Alex: *Unenthusiastically* Yay_

**Alex hits back with something just as exciting**

_Alex: I gave birth a month ago_

_Blossom: Wow Chris, I didn't know you had it in you_

**Chris has something to say, but keeps getting interrupted**

_Chris: I need to tell you something. I feel that -_

_Blossom: Alex! Wedding rehearsal!_

**And one anniversary service breaks Alex down**

*****_Alex cries over her parents' graves'. *_


	28. 27: WrestleMania Appearence

Chapter 27: WrestleMania appearance

You would expect me to run around and confront exactly who did it. Not this time. Having a baby changed me, I knew how to handle situations. I wasn't going to do anything. Instead, I lay down on the garden grass and watched the clouds pass by. Ruining the beautiful moment, my phone rang.

"Missing my company?" I asked cheekily.

"Alex, this isn't time to play games!" Chris warned. "Get here now,"

"So you do miss me? What can I say? I am me,"

"Are you that selfish?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," the next thing I heard was a beep. People always hang up on me. Then it finally hit.

Tiffany had been kidnapped.

Soon, I was driving full speed in Randy's precious car. I could hear Tiffany crying in my head. I pulled up at Chris' house and was ready for action.

I burst into the house. "Where is she? What details do you have?" I asked, panting for breath.

"You know, since, I can be classified as her dad, I went into my protective mode and put a tracking chip in her jacket," Chris confessed. "Should I go and look for her?" he offered. I shook my head vigorously.

"I made my bed and I'll lay in it," I replied, holding the keys to my chest.

"This isn't your fault,"

"It is!" I argued and ran out of the door.

"I cant believe this is happening. And that thing is coming up. I'll never forget that day," Alex said to herself, not knowing Chris was in the passenger's seat.

"What day?" Chris asked, making Alex jump.

"March 20th, 1990, the day of my parent's death,"

"Oh, that's coming soon," he whispered.

"Coming soon? It's passed, but I have to be in London for the anniversary by April 15th, that was their wedding anniversary,"

"London, nice place, right?" he asked.

"Let's focus on Tiffany for a second. She's out there somewhere with the people 2nd and 3rd on my hatred list," I squinted my eyes, trying out my new evil look.

*~*~*

Hours passed, driving on the long road, but I finally found two people who could pass off as Randy and Mickie. I jumped out of the car and in front of them. They were cradling a baby, I couldn't see their faces as they were both in hoodies. I lifted their heads up, to find I was wrong.

"Uh…sorry," I muttered and walked off in embarrassment. "Vince agreed to let me do an appearance at WrestleMania 25 but I cant go because I don't have Tiffany!" I complained to myself. "I'm just going to have to let them look after her for a while," As I gave up every last bit of hope, my phone rang.

"I just spotted Randy and Mickie, turn left and run to the shopping centre," It was Chris. I wondered why the heck he was calling me from the car but no, he had driven off. But I had a baby to save. Alex to the rescue!

My heart beating, my feet thumping, I ran to the shopping centre. It was less than a minute but it felt like a year. My watch ticking and the silence of the road didn't help at all.

"I'm here, where are they?!" I asked Chris as he hid behind a shelf of flowers.

"Near the baby toys, touching up the blue teddy bear," I nodded slowly.

"I'm not going to create a scene, I'm going to do this like the mature, 30 year old I am trying to be," I replied and dusted myself off. "Wish me luck," I whispered under my breath and walked up to Randy and Maria. "Hello," I said and folded my arms.

"Great," Mickie whispered to Randy. "She found us!" she added.

"Excuse me! I'm still here, and I want my baby back, she is mine, you know," I said, trying to keep my cool as I was getting pretty wound up.

"Not yet," Mickie replied, putting a hand on my shoulder, even though I pushed it off.

"She's my baby and as long as she cant talk, I'll decide for her!" As if on cue, Tiffany let out a little 'goo', as if in response to what I said.

"Looks like she can talk, I guess she's all mine,"

"I've got a parents death/wedding anniversary coming up the day after WrestleMania, so I don't need you two causing anymore trouble for me!" I whispered loudly.

"Stop it!" Mickie replied.

"Give me my baby!" I shouted, getting stern. Luckily, Tiffany didn't start with her usual wailing.

Mickie gave me a slap around the face and I almost fell over. I didn't do anything but clutch my cheek and walk back to Chris, tears in my eyes. The only words that came out of my mouth were: "Let's just go,"

*~*~*

April 5th. I hadn't got Tiffany back and she was the first, second and last thing on my mind. 3rd on my mind (yes I have a list) was appearing at WrestleMania 25. It was the silver anniversary, I had to be there! I was taking my front row seat as I already had something to do. Yay me!

I met with Santina and went over our brief segment.

The Miss WrestleMania match was over, I cheered and whooped until Todd Grisham got a hold of me.

"So, Sky, what do you plan on doing when you return?"

"Well, Todd, maybe I'll go after Santina!" Santina got out of the ring and stared me nose to nose. I pushed her/him out of the way and picked up the mic.

"I don't think Santino will like it when I take down his sister but, honestly, who cares what he thinks?" I grinned as the crowed cheered.

*~*~*

Backstage, when the show was over. The first people I went to where Shawn, Hunter and Stephanie. They were all in a room, watching TV.

"Hello, who ordered the pepperoni pizza?" I asked in an Italian accent. They all turned round.

"Alex!" they ran to hug me.

"Cant…breath," they let go and I took a deep breath.

"I just want to say you both did so great in your matches, you had me on the edge of my seat!"

"Want to sit down?" Stephanie asked. I shook my head.

"Do you know where Randy is?" I asked.

"In his room," Hunter replied, not quite sure about what I wanted.

"Thanks, I'll be back," I ran to Randy's room, only to be stopped by Adam with Malcolm.

"Someone wants to say hello," Malcolm jumped up and naturally, I caught him in mid-air.

"I didn't know you were here tonight!" I smiled and hugged him. "Adam, can you take care of him quickly please?" I didn't wait for an answer, I heard baby screams and followed it.

I ignored people saying hi or trying to hug me and followed screams. I saw Randy's room. I debated with myself for a few seconds whether to go in or not, but I knew I had to go in. I already missed the first few years of Malcolm's life, I wasn't missing Tiffany's. I burst through the door.

"Randy…" I spoke. "I need Tiffany back. I don't care if you're her dad, I'm her mum and we're always more important," I started crying uncontrollably. "Just, please. I'm jetting off to London in a few hours and I need to take her, I cant leave her with you," I didn't know a crowd had started to form behind me. Nosy people!

"Fine, but I want her back," I grabbed Tiffany and cradled her in my arms. I made my through the crowd, which I didn't care about, and got a ride home form Chris.

I slammed the door shut after Chris walked through, I was not letting Tiffany go anywhere. I stayed silent as I did everything. I packed a few clothes for myself and Tiffany.

"I'm just going to sit here, until 6 am," I whispered, m eyes fixed on the TV. My shining mood from earlier had gone. I was back to that dark, dull, miserable girl who everyone hated.


End file.
